Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 10th in the FD Vignette Series. Anakin and Padme's vacation takes an abrupt detour when they end up on an unknown planet. There is danger at every turn and terror grips them. Can their love save them or will they fall prey to the Sith Master? Anakin/Padme
1. Part 1 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox, because I decided that Anakin and Padme deserved a happy ending. :)

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the tenthForever Destined Vignette. That's right, number ten. Can you believe it? It's been quite a ride and it's about to get even bumpier in this latest Vignette, which picks up directly after the last one. To refresh your memories, you'll notice that I incorporated the last few scenes from the last vignette into the beginning of this one, so you can see how everything ties together. That's enough talk for me. Let's get on with the story. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Oh, and a quick age check on the kids, since I know the passage of time can get confusing.

Luke and Leia: 9

Mara Jade Windu: 8

Kimberly: 7

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 5

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

The crystal chandeliers above them shuddered slightly. Those around them didn't notice that anything was amiss, but being an experienced pilot and Force sensitive, Anakin sensed it immediately.

"Ani...what's wrong?" Padme asked, noticing the sudden pensive look on his face.

"We just dropped out of hyperspace," he whispered. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"But we're still half a day from Dantooine," she replied.

"I know. Something's not right," he answered, as he held her close. At that moment, they saw the Co-Captain enter and motion for the band to stop playing, as he took to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" the Captain called. The room quieted, as all attention turned to him.

"We've had to drop out of hyperspace momentarily, due to a little spacial distortion. But I assure you, we will be back on course shortly," he said.

"Spacial distortion?" Padme whispered to Anakin, confused by what he meant.

"Any spacial distortion big enough to knock a ship this size out of hyperspace isn't nothing," he replied quietly. Suddenly, the ship began to shake, as it veered sideways. People began to scream and panic when suddenly the ship lurched hard to the right. Padme cried out and Anakin held her tightly in his arms, as they, along with many others, were thrown to the floor. Screams of terror rang out through the dining hall, as mass chaos broke out.

* * *

The Captain and crew watched in amazement, as they were pulled violently through the crackling, spiraling tunnel. It was a rough ride and they were thrown all over the bridge.

* * *

Tables, chairs, silverware, and dishes flew everywhere. Anakin deflected what large or dangerous objects that he could with the Force, as he held onto a large support pillar. Padme clung to him with her face buried in his chest, as the rough ride threw people all about. With a final lurch, Anakin and Padme were thrown into a wall, as the ship finally stopped. People began looking around and starting to get up, all curious as to what exactly had just happened. Anakin helped his wife to her feet and they quickly started helping other people up, seeing if anyone was injured.

* * *

The crew on the bridge pulled themselves from the floor and looked out the view window. There was a brown colored planet before them, like nothing they had ever seen.

"What planet is that?" Captain Thomas questioned.

"It's not in the databank, sir. It must be unknown," Lt. Wesley replied.

"What are our coordinates?" Thomas asked. The Lieutenant's fingers flew nimbly over the console. His brow furrowed in confusion, as the results came back. He quickly ran the scan again.

"What's wrong?" the Captain asked.

"This...it's impossible," Wesley replied in disbelief.

"What is?" Thomas asked.

"Sir, according the ship's computer, we're approximately...three hundred and sixty four days away from Dantooine," Wesley said in disbelief.

"That's impossible! The controls must be malfunctioning," Thomas roared.

"I don't think so, Sir," Wesley replied.

"That makes no sense," the Captain fretted.

"Sir, if I may make a suggestion," Wesley said.

"Anything, if you think it will help us figure out this conundrum," the Captain replied.

"There is someone aboard the ship that has the skills and leadership necessary to deal with situations like these. I believe we should bring him here to see this," Wesley replied.

"Who do you speak of? A passenger?" Thomas asked.

"Yes sir, but no ordinary passenger. The Chosen One is aboard the ship with his wife," Wesley reported.

"Anakin Skywalker?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir. Shall I bring him here?" Wesley asked.

"No...I will go myself, thank you Lieutenant. Continue to monitor our situation until I return," Captain Thomas replied, as he slowly exited the bridge.

"Yes sir," Lt. Wesley replied.

* * *

"Ani...what do you think happened?" Padme asked her husband, as they anxiously awaited word from the crew. Anakin saw the ship's Captain enter the dining hall and his eyes stopped searching, once they rested upon Anakin.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Anakin said, as he took her hand and led her toward the Captain, who waited for them. He had a very bad feeling about this...

"Master Skywalker, I am Captain Thomas," the Captain greeted. Anakin nodded.

"What's going on? Why was this ship just thrown around like a rag doll?" Anakin questioned.

"I think it's better we discuss this on the bridge and show you rather," the Captain replied. Anakin nodded and took Padme's hand.

"Captain, what are you refusing to tell us?" Steph demanded.

"We don't know much of anything yet. We require Master Skywalker's analysis of the situation. When we know more, you will know more," the Captain replied.

"Master Skywalker and the Senator are passengers just like the rest of us. If you are allowing them access to your bridge, then that courtesy should extend to the rest of us," Steph argued.

"Master Skywalker, in terms of military rank, out ranks us all. In a situation like this, it is both required and in the best interest of everyone on board that he take command at this time. But if I have use for a gossiping Holonet Hound, I'll let you know, Ms. Stark," the Captain snapped. Anakin took Padme's hand and led her to the lift. He knew that if the Captain was willingly handing control of the situation over to him so eagerly that it meant the situation was indeed dire and the Captain didn't know what to do. He glanced at his beautiful wife beside him and instantly didn't like where any of this was going. He had a feeling that this incident had the Imperial Underground written all over it. But instead of being able to take them on face to face, he had a ship full of innocent people to protect, including his wife. If this was their doing, then they were all in grave danger...

* * *

The lift arrived at the bridge and they followed they Captain.

"Okay Captain, what exactly is going on?" Anakin asked.

"Lt. Wesley, please show Master Skywalker the recording of the strange anomaly we encountered," Thomas ordered. The Lieutenant did so, bringing up the recording of the strange, blue, swirling hole.

"What...the hell?" Anakin said, as he stared at it for several moments.

"We were pulled out of hyperspace by this disruption. This thing trapped us in its gravitational pull and we went through it," the captain said. Anakin and Padme looked astonished.

"What is our position?" Anakin asked. The Lieutenant brought the coordinate figures up on screen.

"That's impossible!" Anakin exclaimed.

"That's what I thought, but the navigation controls are not malfunctioning. We arrived here, before this planet, but we have no idea what planet this could possibly be. It is not listed in any known data banks," the Captain said.

"Of course it's not. We're in uncharted wild space," Anakin replied.

"Wild space? Ani, what's going on?" Padme asked. Anakin looked at her regrettably.

"We're in wild space, approximately 364 days from Dantooine," he stated. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.

"But how is that possible?" she asked, confusion washing over her beautiful face.

"That thing we were pulled through had to be responsible. We need to find out what it was and how we can get back through it," Anakin said.

"But what if this thing was just a freak spacial anomaly?" the Captain asked.

"It wasn't. I'm almost sure that someone is responsible for it. And my instincts are telling me that the answers lie down on that planet," Anakin said.

"So, you want to attempt a landing?" the Captain asked.

"No," Anakin answered.

"It's too dangerous to take the whole ship down there, especially since we have no idea what's waiting for us," Anakin continued.

"I'm going to put together a team. I won't force anyone to go down there with me, but I'd appreciate volunteers from your crew. I'll also ask for volunteers from the passengers, particularly ones with medical backgrounds or other helpful skills. I will need a shuttle packed with enough survival packs, including food, water, tools, scanners, first aid supplies, blankets and other basic survival items," Anakin said.

"I'll explain the situation to the passengers. Once we're underway in the shuttle, I want you to move the ship a safer distance from this planet and wait," Anakin ordered.

"Yes Master Skywalker," Lt. Wesley said. Anakin took Padme's hand and led her back to the lift.

"I'm going with you," she insisted. He smirked.

"I know. I couldn't stop you if I tried," he replied.

"Well, I'll not wait up here while you go down on some Force forsaken planet and worry myself sick about you," she said.

"No, that wouldn't be good. Besides, I don't have a good feeling about any of this. I'd just rather keep you as close to me as possible," he replied. She slipped her arms around his waist.

"If anyone can figure this out, it's you," she said confidently. He smiled at her and caressed her face.

"I hope so," he replied. Padme raised herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet, loving kiss. He kissed her back, moving his lips over hers passionately. He held her tightly against him, as they lost themselves in each other for just a moment. Together, they would find out what was going on, because nothing would stop them from returning to their beautiful children back home.

* * *

As Anakin and Padme returned to the dining hall, chatter quieted, as all attention was now focused on them. Captain Brand nodded to Anakin from the stage, as they stepped up on it.

"Captain Thomas just informed me of your plan. I am volunteering to accompany you down to this planet, as are several of my men, General Skywalker," Captain Brand said, using Anakin's military rank.

"Thank you Captain. We welcome the help," Anakin said, as he turned to the questioning faces of the passengers.

"The ship has been pulled through some type of warp and we are sitting in an uncharted section of wild space, approximately 364 days journey from Dantooine," Anakin began. There were gasps and cries of disbelief.

"We are orbiting an unknown planet and I believe the source of the spacial phenomenon that brought us here is down there. I am assembling a team to go down to the planet to investigate. Our goal is to find out how to operate the gateway that brought us here, so we may return through it. I am asking for volunteers to accompany us on this mission," Anakin said, pausing for a moment.

"I won't lie to you. We may encounter danger down there, but I will do my best to protect our team. I am hoping that if there are any healers on board or people with the necessary skills in situations like this, will consider joining, but no one is obligated. If you are going to join the team, meet by the check in desk in thirty minutes. As for everyone else, we will do our best to get us back to where we belong," Anakin said, as he took his wife's hand and led her to the lift, so they could go back to their room and prepare.

* * *

"I didn't think we would need them, but I'm glad I packed all our battle gear," Padme said, as she pulled a bag out of the closet.

"I'm so sorry Padme," he said regretfully. She looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Sorry for what exactly, sweetheart?" she asked, as she pulled clothes out of the bag.

"For this. It's not supposed to be what we're doing. I was supposed to take you on a worry free, stress free, and most importantly, danger free trip," he replied.

"Ani, you can't possible be blaming yourself for this. It is not your fault," she said.

"What if it is? What if a ship full of people are in danger, because it's me they want?" he asked, as he watched her undress down to her undergarments.

"None of this is your fault. I won't have you feeling guilty for something that you couldn't have possibly prevented. We'll find a way out of this and everything will be fine, you'll see," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly, before she went about dressing. Anakin sighed and shed the blue wrap tunic he was wearing, exchanging it for his new charcoal gray Jedi tunic, which was a replacement color for the brown he had always worn previously. It had been Padme's idea for the slightly new look. He slipped his black pants on and his favorite leather jerkin, before fastening his utility belt around his waist, making sure it was fully equipped with his light saber, grappling cables, and vibro blades. He slipped on his boots and waited while Padme fastened her hair up in a looped bun. Her battle jumpsuit was also slightly different. It was the same exact style as her white variety, but it was black, complete with her silver arm cuffs and a charcoal gray cloak, with matching black boots. She stood, as she finished and approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He held her slender, petite form close, as he gazed lovingly at her.

"If anything ever happed to you...I don't know what I'd do," he said.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, not with you there by my side, my handsome protector," she replied softly

"Please stick close to me down there. Don't go anywhere by yourself...not even for a second," he stressed.

"Don't worry. I'll stick to you like glue. You'll have to pry me away," she promised. He captured her lips with his own, kissing her deeply, their tongues dancing in a passionate rhythm over each other's with feverish intent. They were completely breathless when their lips parted, their love flowing so effortlessly between them.

"Everything will be fine," she promised in a breathy whisper, as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Yes it will, because I'll fight for you with everything I have, until there is no longer breath in my body," he whispered fiercely, as he held her close.

"And I, you, my sweet Jedi," she whispered back.

"Come on, we better go," she said. He nodded.

"Nothing can overcome our love, Ani...nothing. It's too powerful, as long as we remember how much we love each other and cling tightly to our bond," she said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're right angel...nothing will ever separate us. I'll take down anyone who is foolish enough to try," he replied, as they left their room, headed for the lift.

* * *

As Anakin and Padme approached the desk, they saw a surprising amount of volunteers.

"Wow...it looks like your speech inspired some people, baby," she said softly, admiration shining in her eyes for him.

"I don't know about that. They're probably more curious than anything," he replied, as he spotted the two reporters among the group. Ethan looked very unsure of himself and Steph had probably bullied him into coming.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were coming, Senator. Aren't you afraid your precious little wife will break?" she asked Anakin rudely. Anakin glared at her.

"I asked for people that could be of use on this expedition. A bitter reporter wasn't what I had in mind. And don't underestimate my wife. She's a formidable woman," Anakin retorted.

"This little expedition could be the biggest story of the century and I'm going to get it. You asked for volunteers and I'm volunteering," Steph replied.

"Fine, just don't get in our way," Anakin said sternly.

"You won't even know I'm here," Steph replied.

"I doubt that," Padme commented.

"I haven't forgot about my other story though, mind you. My source just sent me a full background report on Zander, before this whole thing started. He has quite the laundry list of misdeeds. Why ever would your mother want to be involved with a man like that?" Steph goaded.

"Leave my family alone," Padme warned, as Anakin pulled her along behind him. It was time to load the shuttle.

Captain Aaron Brand and his seven men he'd chosen had the shuttle all packed with supplies, as the other passengers arrived. Besides Anakin, Padme, Steph, and Ethan, there were nine more people that were joining them, making a total of twenty.

"Tyler...are you sure about this? It probably won't be a picnic down there?" Anakin said, as he spotted the young man.

"Yes sir, I'm positive. I'm not missing the chance to be led on a mission by the great Anakin Skywalker. You're the reason I entered the academy. I don't plan on being assigned to this kind of job forever. This just may get me assigned to a real post...no offense Captain Brand," Tyler said, as he deflated a little at the Captain's stare.

"None take Ensign," he responded. Anakin patted his shoulder, as he met the other people that would be accompanying them. The first was a dark skinned woman with raven hair and the man next to her was fairer skinned, with spiked brown hair.

"Master Skywalker, we are both healers. My name is Lexie," she said.

"And I'm Daniel," he added.

"It's nice to meet you both. Thank you for volunteering to come," he said. He and Padme moved on to the next people. The first was an aging man that looked like he may have been in the service at one time, identifying himself as Brent. He was a little haggard and worn, but looked plenty strong, like he may have been quite the Officer in his day. The next couple were husband and wife. Anakin and Padme learned that they were archeologists and spent their lives studying ancient culture. This was the opportunity of a lifetime for Xalus and Madison. Xalus was very tall, with shoulder length limp blonde hair. Madison was much shorter and petite, with dark brown hair and eyes. The last group were all three travelers by profession. They went all over the galaxy as a team, documenting places and people for a living. This was also quite the opportunity for them. The two men identified themselves as Sean, Jeremy, and Lily. Sean was dark haired and tan, while his friend Jeremy was a few inches taller, with neatly combed white/blonde hair. Lily was a tall, slender red head with green eyes. They all seemed quite certain that they wanted to embark on this mission. Anakin just hoped they understood the danger.

"All right. If everyone is ready, we'll get underway," Anakin said. They agreed and boarded the shuttle. Once it was underway, Lt. Wesley did as Anakin had instructed and moved the ship half a parsec away, out of the planet's view or reach. And they waited to hear from their team...

* * *

"Commander Calmek, we detect a small shuttle entering the atmosphere," one technician said.

"The Master is not expected for another three days. On screen," he ordered. The Commander did not recognize the shuttle.

"Monitor this shuttle. We may have pulled some unfortunate beings through the warp by accident," Calmek ordered.

"What will we do with these people?" the man asked. Calmek smirked evilly.

"The planet's elements will take care of them. If for some reason, they survive, then I'll see to their demise personally," Calmek said, as he watched the shuttle land.

* * *

Qui-Gon held out his hand, as he shook hands with Jac.

"Qui-Gon...it's been too long. Good to see you," Jac said enthusiastically.

"Good to see you too, Jac. I thought it was about time I came and thanked you in person for helping my son and his wife all those years ago," Qui-Gon said.

"No thanks necessary. He's a good boy, with a precious little family. I wasn't going to let that rotten politician execute him for something he didn't do. Even if he had done it, that little weasel deserved it," Jac mentioned.

"Yes, he did. I do hope you're ready for this lot. They're quite a handful at times," Qui-Gon said. Jac smiled, as he watched the children scamper off the boat with their grandparents.

"The more the merrier, I always say. Besides, Anakin and Padme will certainly be surprised to see all of you," Jac replied. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Yes, I know they will," he replied, as Neela approached.

"They are all so precious. Five kids...Anakin and Padme certainly have been busy," Neela gushed.

"Yes, they have," Qui-Gon chuckled.

"I can't wait until they get here. It's been too long," Neela replied.

"We miss them terribly and it's only been a week," Riley said, as he put his arm around Jobal.

"Well, I believe I should introduce everyone. Jac and Neela, this is Riley Zander and Jobal Naberrie, Padme's parents," Qui-Gon began.

"These are my parents, Yan and Elana Dooku. My wife Shmi, my eldest son Obi-Wan, his wife Sola, and their daughter's, Ryoo and Pooja. And these are Anakin and Padme's children. Luke, Leia, Kimberly, Jayden, and Jenna. And finally, these two little ladies are children of our very good friends. This is little Natalie Organa and Mara Jade Windu," Qui-Gon announced.

"Everyone, this is Jac and his daughter Neela," Qui-Gon finished.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you. I've met you two before, but you were too little to remember. You both look just like your mommy and daddy...you all do," Neela told the children.

"I'm sure you're all hungry. How about some of Neela's famous manzana berry pie?" Jac suggested. They agreed and started in for the open air dining area, as Threepio unloaded the bags and Artoo pestered him. Artoo blew an electronic raspberry at him.

"I am making myself useful, you overweight grease glob. You've been no help at all," Threepio complained.

"Come on Artoo!" Jenna called excitedly. Artoo whirled excitedly as well and chuckled electronically at Threepio.

"Oh switch off!" Threepio said crossly. Kimberly tugged on Riley's pant leg. He smiled and lifted the tiny child into his arms.

"Hey little sweetness, you hungry?" he asked.

"Uh huh. When are mommy and daddy going to get here, grampa?" she asked.

"Pretty soon now, sweetie. Come on, let's go get some of that pie," he said, as he carried her to the table.

Anakin landed the shuttle in a clearing near a rough, choppy river. He lowered the ramp and the crew began filing off. Padme waited for her husband and they joined hands, as they stepped off the ramp too. The team members looked around at the lush greenery in awe.

"I don't understand. This planet looks brown from space," Padme said.

"It is very strange," Madison mentioned. Padme noticed the pensive look on her husband's face.

"Ani...what is it? What do you sense?" she asked.

"Nothing...this planet is dead," Anakin stated. Steph snorted.

"It looks pretty alive to me," she replied.

"With all due respect, Master Skywalker, I agree with her," Captain Brand said.

"This is all wrong. I'm not getting any life readings from any of the plant life. This place is deader than Coruscant," Anakin said, as he plucked a large leaf from one of the huge trees before them. He broke it in half, confirming his suspicion. The plant life had no moisture.

"It's artificial," he stated.

"What? All of it?" Padme exclaimed. He nodded, as he crunched the leaf in his hand and opened his palm. They watched, as the leaf recovered its form, showing no signs of any creases or breaks.

"This entire forest is fake?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"But how?" Lexie asked.

"Well, if you have the technology to rip open an gateway in space, then creating some artificial plant life probably isn't too hard," Anakin replied.

"So wait, you think people did this?" Steph asked.

"Of course. Now, we just have to find them and get them to send us back where we belong," Anakin replied.

"But what if they're not friendly? You could get us all killed!" Steph spat.

"I'll take care of any aggressive negotiations we encounter. Do you have a better plan?" Anakin questioned. Steph was silent.

"I didn't think so," he replied.

"Wait, if all this is fake, then is the river real?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. I feel trace life forms in it, though it is extremely dirty and polluted. I'm not sure what kind of creatures could live in water like that, but I suggest we don't find out," Anakin replied.

"What do you suggest then?" Xalus asked.

"I think we should start out through this forest. We'll bring our survival packs and hopefully cover a lot of ground before nightfall, which I have no idea when that will be, since this planet has no sun," Anakin said.

"No sun? Okay, now how is that even remotely possible?" Steph snapped. She hated not having all the answers. Padme spoke next, as she fixated her gaze on the sky.

"Well, my guess is that the people that live here use a man made energy source. They create their own night and day. That's the only way they could sustain this planet without a sun. The sky is too brown. It just doesn't make any sense," Padme fretted. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of his. Let's head out," Anakin said. They all shouldered their survival packs and locked the shuttle up. Anakin took Padme's hand, as they blazed the trail through the artificial forest for the rest of the team, who followed closely behind. They were in search of answers and ultimately a way back home...


	2. Part 2 of 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Padme stumbled over a stone and braced herself against her husband's back.

"You okay?" he asked, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, as they continued to navigate through the forest.

"Yeah. But for a fake forest, this certainly feels real," she said. He gave her a half smile and kissed her forehead.

"This is crazy. We don't even know where we're going," Steph complained.

"Pipe down Steph," Ethan retorted.

"I must say, Xalus and I have been to a lot of places and seen a lot of unusual things, but nothing like this. Why such an elaborate attempt to keep living on a dead planet?" Madison wondered.

"Likely to keep themselves from being discovered," Anakin guessed with a sigh.

"If they are anything like the Sith, they think themselves to be superior to other beings and with their obvious advanced technology, they feel they can manipulate everything around them. Their arrogance is their greatest flaw," Anakin stated.

"And how do you know these people are connected to the Sith?" Steph questioned.

"I don't. It's just a hunch," Anakin said, as they reached a clearing with three possible paths.

"Let's take a break here and then we'll decide which path to take," Anakin said, as they sat down for a rest, each pulling out their containers of water. Padme sipped at her water and sighed, as she rested her head on Anakin's shoulder. She smiled, as she pulled her sleeve back and fidgeted with the special charms on her beloved charm bracelet. She touched each of the gem charms that represented each other their children.

"We'll get back to them, angel," he promised, sensing her thoughts. She smiled.

"I know. I have complete faith in you," she said, as she held his face in her hands, kissing him tenderly. He smiled at her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to walk up ahead and see if I can get a clear sense on anything. There's a few too many busy thoughts here to sense anything clearly," Anakin replied.

"Okay, be careful," she said.

"I will," he replied, as he walked ahead.

"Where is he going?" Steph asked.

"He's going ahead to try and determine which direction we should go next," Padme replied. Steph got up and moved a little closer to her.

"So, who is he, really?" Steph asked. Padme glared at her.

"I'm not discussing that with you. It's none of your business," Padme replied.

"If he's just your mother's boyfriend, then what's the big deal?" Steph asked. Padme ignored her.

"He's more than that, isn't he?" Steph continued.

"I've been reading everything in his profile while we've been traipsing through this blasted jungle. He's quite the interesting fellow," Steph said. Padme continued to ignore her.

"He's been a lot of places, but one thing caught my eye when I was reading," Steph said, as Padme looked at her with contempt.

"He's well documented as a ladies man. A noted visit to Naboo he made a little over thirty years ago caught my eye. How old are you, Senator?" Steph questioned in a rhetorical manner. Padme jumped up.

"I'm going to find my husband," she said, preparing to leave.

"If you won't answer my questions, then perhaps I can seek my answers with your children. Kids are so innocent you know. I'm sure they can tell me exactly what I need to know," Steph said. Padme froze in her tracks and turned to the woman. She stalked toward Steph.

"You stay away from my children!" Padme yelled.

"Then answer my questions," Steph insisted.

"My personal life is none of your business!" Padme insisted.

"It is when you're hiding something and you are a public servant. Now, are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to keep digging? I have a lot more information to read through," Steph taunted.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Padme spat.

"Fine," Steph answered, as she watched Padme walk away.

"Who would be the best for me to question?" Steph asked. Padme froze again.

"Luke and Leia, your oldest, will probably clam up just like their mother I suspect. But your young ones, I think they're names are Jayden and Jenna. I'll bet they will tell me all I need to know. Or how about your middle child, Kimberly? I wonder what she will tell me about Mr. Riley Zander," Steph goaded. Padme turned and sprinted toward Steph, her face lined with anger.

"You stay...the hell away from my babies, do you hear me?!" Padme screamed, as she pushed the woman down. Steph looked shocked, as she hit the ground.

"Stay away from my babies!" Padme yelled again. Anakin arrived back at that moment and held her back, pulling her into his arms.

"She's crazy! She attacked me!" Steph yelled, as she pulled herself up.

"Padme, what's wrong?" Anakin asked softly.

"She kept saying...she was going to question our children. Say what you want about me...but stay away from our babies!" Padme yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll do what I have to in order to get my story," Steph replied, glaring at Padme.

"No you won't Steph! I've had it with you!" Ethan yelled.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"You heard me. We're down here risking our lives, trying to find a way back home and all you can think about is your damn story! Are you so low that you'll go after children to get some blasted story!" Ethan screamed.

"My work is my life," she replied.

"Yeah...so I noticed," Ethan snapped, as he walked away in disgust. Steph huffed and leaned up against a tree.

"If you would just tell me what I want to know, Senator, then we wouldn't be having all this trouble," Steph said. Xalus snorted.

"Bloody reporters. Only a damned vulture like you would go after a woman and her children to get some story. There's no place for the likes of you on a mission like this. We're never going to get anywhere like this," Xalus snapped.

"He's right. I'll warn you one last time, Ms. Stark. Next time, two of my men will escort you back to the shuttle," Captain Brand warned.

"She attacked me! Maybe you should take her away!" Steph spat.

"You should never provoke a mother when it comes to her children. I know I'd rip you apart if you threatened to come near mine too," Lexie said. Steph glared at them all. As she was about to retort, they heard a loud, angry animal call. A massive female Condor dragon swooped down on them. Its massive fangs gleamed with saliva, as it snapped its jaw angrily. Panic and fear erupted among them. The beast grabbed one of the Captain's men in it's sharp clawed arm and tossed the poor man across one of its fangs. He screamed in terror. Padme screamed and huddled against Anakin's chest, as he drew his light saber. Brent drew his blaster and the former colonel began firing wildly at the creature, only angering it further.

"Stop shooting...you're making it worse!" Anakin cried.

"If you can't handle this job son, then maybe you should turn this mission over to someone with a little more experience," Brent chided.

"You don't understand...I can get control of the animal if you just stop shooting!" Anakin cried. But Brent didn't listen and kept firing at the large beast. It screeched angrily and swooped down on them, its massive nine foot wing span blowing several of them back and knocking two down. Anakin kept trying his Force suggestion on the animal, but it was simply too agitated. The creature bounced the man up in the air and caught him in its mouth, before devouring the man whole.

"Oh Gods...it's going to kill us all!" Lily screamed.

"Just everyone calm down..." Anakin said, as he kept trying to get through to the animal. But it was no use. The creature started toward him and Padme, leaving him no choice. Anakin tossed his light saber through the air, spinning end over end. The blade sliced cleanly through the beast's long neck and it fell dead to the ground. The panic subsided and everyone sighed in relief.

"You should have done that from the beginning, instead of trying get in touch with the animal's feelings," the gruff man mocked.

"We just probably got too close to her nest. I was just trying to avoid killing it if necessary...even if it did kill one of us," Anakin replied.

"Like I said before kid, if you can't handle this, then you better hand over the reigns to someone who can," Brent replied.

"My husband will lead us all just fine and he'll keep us alive. The last thing we need is a trigger happy commando getting us all killed. You made it more angry with your blaster. Anakin might have been able to save him if it hadn't been for you!" Padme yelled.

"You better watch your mouth, you snippy little wench or you might just get left behind, you and this Holonet vulture," he spat, referring to Steph. Anakin pulled the man's blaster from his hand.

"Hey, give my weapon back!" he demanded. Anakin flipped the safety on and tossed it back to him.

"Keep it in your holster or I'll have it before you can even blink next time. And threaten my wife again and you'll be the one left behind...and that goes double for you, Ms. Stark," Anakin said sternly, before turning his attention to everyone else.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked. There was a chorus of affirmative responses.

"Okay, let's go," he said, as they moved out, choosing the path off to their right as the next destination.

"I'm sorry Ani," Padme said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For losing my temper with Steph. It was hardly the time or place and I probably just made things worse," Padme replied regrettably.

"You were being a mother that was protecting her children. You don't ever have to apologize for that," he replied.

"I think she knows Ani, or at least she's close to figuring it out," Padme said. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise it'll be okay, no matter what," he promised her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know. It always will be, as long as I have you. You're probably trying to concentrate on where we're going though and I'm not helping," she replied. He smiled.

"Not true, your presence is always very soothing and calms me. I'm most at peace when I'm with you, angel. And you know that I'm never too busy for you or our babies for that matter," he told her, as they continued their long trek through the forest.

* * *

The mood at Jac and Neela's resort had grown increasingly worrisome. Anakin and Padme were now six hours late.

"Where could they be? What's making that ship so late?" Jobal fretted.

"Now sweetness, they could just be behind schedule," Riley replied.

"Six hours behind? I don't think so, Rile. Something's wrong," Jobal fretted. Riley held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'll go check things out with Qui-Gon. I'm sure he knows what's going on," he said, kissing her forehead, before leaving their room. The children were all in bed and they had promised them that their parents would be there by morning. But Riley had a bad feeling about this and it was confirmed when he came down the stairs and saw Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Yan gathered around the bar with Jac.

"They're missing, aren't they?" he asked, dread creeping into his voice.

"The whole ship is missing," Qui-Gon stated gravely.

"What the...how is that possible?" Riley asked.

"We don't know, but the ship just dropped off radar almost seven ours ago, according to the port," Yan answered.

"We're debating who to send to investigate the coordinates where the ship was last documented to be. A Republic cruiser has been sent to investigate the disappearance as well," Qui-Gon said.

"You've got to send me. She's my baby girl and I'm going after them both," Riley said.

"Perhaps it would be best if Riley and I go," Obi-Wan suggested.

"All right. Keep us informed of what you find. And be careful. Something is not right here and I wouldn't doubt if the Imperial Underground is involved somehow," Yan warned them. They both nodded and retreated upstairs to tell Jobal and Sola where they were off to.

* * *

Sola hugged him tightly.

"Be careful," she pleaded.

"I will. And I'll be back with our wayward siblings," he promised.

"You better," she replied, with a sniff.

"Don't worry, my love. Everything will be set right," he assured her.

"Don't worry? I'm afraid you ask the impossible, but I'll do my best," she replied. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her passionately, before quietly leaving. Sola sat down on the bed and gazed out at the bright silver moon.

"What have you and Anakin got yourselves into this time, baby sister?" she wondered to herself.

* * *

Jobal sobbed against Riley's chest.

"I knew it...they're in danger. When will those horrible people leave them alone?" Jobal cried.

"Hey...we'll find them and they'll be okay. You know Anakin won't let anything happen to our baby girl. And Padme...well, we both know what a spit fire she is. Ain't no one gonna keep her from coming back to her babies," he assured her.

"I know...just be careful and bring them home. I can't lose either of you," she cried.

"Don't worry baby, there ain't nothing that's gonna stop me from finding our sweetness and bringing her home. Ben and I'll find them both, you'll see," he replied, as he kissed her deeply.

"Get some sleep, beautiful and I'll be back before you know it," he said, giving her a wink before leaving.

* * *

As they continued their trek through the forest, it was slowly becoming dark. And as night fell, they could hear the forest beginning to come alive with nocturnal life.

"I don't get it. If this is a fake forest, then how does it support animal life," Steph asked grumpily.

"The only way the animals could be sustained in an artificial environment is if something was providing food for them; at least for the herbivores. It is likely that the carnivorous animals prey on the smaller, weaker life," Lily suggested.

"Great, so we're dinner," Steph grumbled.

"Shut up Steph, everyone is tired of listening to you complain," Ethan snapped.

"Both of you whelps better stop. I'm tired of all this senseless chatter," Brent griped.

"Sniping at each other won't get us anywhere, so everyone just needs to stop," Lexie suggested.

"Master Skywalker, I suggest, we find a suitable place to camp for the night," Captain Brand suggested.

"I agree. We'll set up camp for the night as soon as we reach the clearing," Anakin agreed. It was another twenty minute walk, before they found a spacious clearing. Anakin began climbing the nearest tree to examine the branches to see if the artificial tree wood was capable of burning.

"Ani, be careful," Padme called, as her husband braced himself on a branch. Anakin sliced off a small branch with his light saber. He noticed that the end was severally singed. He used the Force and jumped down from the tree.

"This wood-like substance is highly flammable. It's going to burn quickly, so we need to gather a lot of it," Anakin said. Captain Brand and his men fanned out to gather more wood and soon, they had a roaring fire going.

"My men and I will take shifts on night watch," Brand announced.

"Thank you Captain," Anakin said, as he worked on spreading their sleeping bags out. He zipped his and Padme's together to create one big sleeping bag. The temperature had dropped dramatically since the artificial light had faded out. Padme shivered violently and Anakin realized that body heat was going to be essential to keep them warm tonight.

"It's so cold all of the sudden," she said, her teeth chattering.

"Everyone, it's getting really cold and body heat is going to be key to keeping us warm tonight. Find someone you're comfortable with and keep close. And if you're not comfortable with anyone...then get comfortable," he suggested. He and Padme bedded down, thoroughly wrapped in their cloaks. Anakin pulled the sleeping bag tightly around them and held his wife close against his body. Padme cuddled against him with her arms wrapped around his neck, molding her petite body against him. A vicious wind blew around them.

"I love you, Ani," Padme whispered.

"I love you too, angel," he replied, as he kissed her lips passionately.

On the other side of the fire, Steph had already fallen asleep, refusing to get close to anyone. Quietly, Ethan crawled next to her. Gently, he pulled her against him.

"What...what are you doing?" Steph asked groggily.

"Keeping us alive. Do you want to freeze to death?" he asked. Steph relented and cuddled close to him, falling back to sleep, as he held her...

* * *

Riley took the Syrian cruiser out and plotted the course, engaging the hyper drive engines.

"How long until we reach their last known point of origin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A little over seven hours. We should get some sleep in the meantime," Riley replied, as he set the auto pilot and patted Artoo's domed head.

"Keep an eye on things, short stuff," Riley said, as he and Obi-Wan both went to their bedrooms to get some sleep.

* * *

"Commander Calmek, we recovered the corpse of a Condor dragon. It appears that it was killed by...light saber," the man informed him.

"Light saber?" he questioned.

"Yes sir, the healers are positive,"

"Well, it looks like they have a Jedi among them perhaps. This may complicate things," Calmek said.

"We await your orders,"

"At first light, we shall employ the use of the many terrors this planet possesses. We'll see how our Jedi and his friends fair with all of that," Calmek said, as he dismissed his subordinate...


	3. Part 3 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

The next morning, Padme lifted her head from her husband's chest and looked around through her bleary, sleep filled eyes. The light around them was slowly increasing, perfectly mimicking the actions of a sunrise at dawn. But this planet had no sun. This place made no logical sense. It was warped by technology, perverted by a science that seemed to believe it was superior to the Almighty Force. The people behind this possibly delighted in giving and taking away life whenever they pleased. And then there was the strange warp hole that had brought them here. It seemed that the people responsible for this perverse, artificial nightmare of a planet now had a doorway to their part of the galaxy. What maniacal plans did they have for other planets? Other people? She shivered when she thought of the many possible and most likely horrible things that they had planned.

"Angel?" Anakin said groggily, as he woke up.

"Morning sweetheart," she said, smiling at him, her thoughts of dread being pushed back instantly, as he gazed up at her with those beautiful sapphire eyes that she loved so much.

"Did you sleep okay? Were you warm enough?" he asked.

"I slept surprisingly well, considering where we are, but that's because I was in your arms. I always sleep like a baby in your arms and you kept me plenty warm, my love. You always do," she replied tenderly. He caressed her cheek.

"I promise I'll get us home," he said. She nodded.

"I know you will. I never doubted it for a second, just like I'll never doubt how much you love me," she replied, as she pressed her lips to his. Anakin pulled her closer, as he moved his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm, kissing her deeply. She smiled at him, as he broke the kis. With that they proceeded to get up and began getting around. They woke everyone else up and started heating the morning rations. After breakfast, they packed up and prepared to head out. When they were ready. Anakin took Padme's hand and they started out again.

* * *

"Well, this is the place, but I don't see anything but open space," Riley said, as he brought the ship out of hyperspace.

"None of this makes any sense," Obi-Wan complained.

"Yeah, it looks like the other Republic ships already gave up. Guess it's kinda hard to investigate nothing," Riley said.

"There has to be an explanation," Obi-Wan insisted.

"You're right and we won't leave here until we find something. I...I just hope they're okay," Riley replied, with a sigh. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Together, those two are a Force to be reckoned with. Just the same, I'll feel much better when we find them," Obi-Wan said.

"That makes two of us," Riley replied.

* * *

"Man, for no sun, it sure is getting hot," Tyler mentioned, as they hiked their way through the endless jungle.

"This blasted forest never ends. How do you know this is the way we should be going, oh great and wise leader," Steph snapped sarcastically.

"I assure you that my husband knows what he is doing. It is the reason Captain Thomas asked him to lead this mission," Padme replied, as she trekked along at Anakin's side, her hand joined with his.

"If you must know, I did choose this particular path for a reason," Anakin replied.

"Well, would you mind sharing it, oh enlightened one?" Steph growled.

"I wish that Condor dragon had eater her," Padme mumbled darkly, making Anakin chuckle.

"When I was choosing our path, I noticed that this one had a slight incline, indicating that it may take us toward the planet's highest point, so we can see more and hopefully any manmade structures. Since there is no actual sun or stars visible at night, I can't be sure of our exact direction, but we are increasing our altitude. That's why the air is getting hotter and thinner," Anakin said. Padme smirked in satisfaction. Her husband really was a brilliant strategist.

"I hope that answer was satisfactory, Ms. Stark," Padme said. Steph glared at her back.

"It was bloody brilliant. It doesn't even feel like we're going up hill. How can you tell?" Ethan asked, an impressed tone in his voice.

"Well, at the risk of sounding like my father; the Force can reveal many things that are not visible with the eye," Anakin answered. Padme smiled at him.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now," she whispered playfully, so only he could hear.

"Too bad I can't do anything about it right now," he replied.

"Oh, but just think of all the built up sexual frustration we'll have when we get off this horrid planet and we finally get time alone," she told him. He looked over at her with a contagious grin.

"Will you wear the wings again?" he whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Maybe..." she replied playfully. He kissed her cheek, as they continued their long trek up to the planet's highest peak. As they continued, their path slowly became more and more inclined, until they were finally trekking up a very steep mountain pathway. Anakin held a strong determined pace that was not easy to keep up with. But he urged them to keep moving, for they needed to make good time, so they would be able to cover a lot of ground and still find a suitable place to sleep. As they scaled the mountain pass, the wind steadily increased in velocity, until violent zephyrs were whipping about around them. Anakin held Padme's hand tightly, as he pulled her along behind him. Her shorter legs burned from the pace they kept, but she was just as determined as her husband to see the top of the mountain.

"You doing okay, angel?" he asked, as they continued on.

"I'm fine, though this wind is fierce," she replied, as she held his hand tightly.

"We're almost there," Anakin promised, as he reached the rocky ledger that would take them to the mountain's flat top. He climbed up and over it, before reaching back down to help Padme, pulling her up. The wind whipped them violently, as if to remind them of its fierce power. Anakin held her close, as they gazed at their surroundings. The massive, albeit polluted river flowed throughout the entire planet it seemed. But that was not the most spectacular thing they could see. In the distance, on the other side of the river, existed a massive, manmade structure built into the far mountain. It looked to be a technological marvel and stuck out like a sore thumb among its primitive surroundings. The top of the stark white mountain-shaped structure had satellites and other technological equipment littering it. On the grounds on the other side of the river, existed what appeared to be ruin cities that perhaps could tell of the planet's past. There were at least four visible, which peaked out from the tops of the artificial trees. They were massive stone structures with amazingly unique architecture. Being archeologists, Xalus and Madison were in awe.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they look like ancient Temples," Madison said.

"What an amazing discovering. We must get a look inside of one," Xalus said.

"What do you think, Ani?" Padme asked.

"Well, to get to that base, which obviously operates this planet's functions, it's at least a day and a half journey on foot. But we need to go there, for that has to be where they created the warp hole that brought us here. But for today, we need to get down from the mountain and find a place to set up camp for the night. I estimate that we probably only have a few hours left before they shut down the planet's power for the night. One of those abandoned ruin Temples would at least provide us with some shelter," Anakin suggested, pointing to the closest one.

"It took us nearly all day to get up this cursed mountain. How are we going to get down so quickly," Steph asked.

"We all have climbing equipment in our packs. We'll scale down the other side of this peak. It will be quicker," Anakin replied.

"Wait...I'm not scaling down some mountain. Why can't we just go down the way we came?" Steph wondered.

"You may not have noticed, but I saw several Gondark nests on the way up, as well as a couple of animal dens that I'd bet are homes to either Nexus or other mountain dwelling creatures, none of which are friendly. They will surely be returning soon," Anakin said. About that time, they heard an animal roar in the distance.

"That would be a Gondark right about now," Daniel mentioned.

"Then the sooner we get down the mountain, the better," Captain Brand agreed, as they began taking out the climbing cables and harnesses from their survival packs. Anakin helped Padme with her harness, making sure it was secured very tightly, before doing his own.

"I'll be right beside you, angel," he assured her, as they slowly began scaling down the mountain. Padme slipped a little and clung to the mountainside.

"I'm right here angel. Just take it slow and don't look down," he told her. They all climbed at different paces and were scattered across the mountainside when the danger hit. They came out of nowhere and attacked with a vengeance. Condor dragons, the giant winged lizard species that they had encountered the day before was proving to be a prevalent species on this planet. Four of the vicious creatures descended upon them. Lily, Jeremy, and one of the Captain's men were plucked from the mountain and into the crushing, snapping jaws of the beasts. Four cables snapped and two of the Captain's men fell to their deaths, with two of the beasts following in pursuit of fresh meat. Anakin attempted to slow their fall with the Force, but his attention was captured when Padme's cable snapped and she went plummeting toward one of the massive lizards.

"Anakin!" she screamed. Anakin unstrapped his harness and gripping the cable tightly, he pushed off the mountain with his feet, sailing down after her. He caught her in his arms, saving her from the beast's snapping jaws. Padme clung tightly to him, as he ignited his light saber. His eyes darkened into a searing midnight blue and his saber blazed with white fire. He sliced through the one bent on attaching them, instantly incinerating it to ashes. The other three creatures were instantly terrified and quickly flew away. Anakin extinguished his blade and Padme raised her head from his chest

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded mutely, but did not lessen her tight grip on him. He swung them back to the mountainside and hooked his harness back to the rope.

"Hang on, angel," he said, as he let go of the rope. They slid down the cable by his harness the rest of the way and Anakin's feet landed soundly on the ground. The rest of the group soon joined them. They had just lost four more of the Captain's officers, Lily, and Jeremy. Six more people were dead. And Anakin had a feeling it had not been just a random attack.

"I think someone knows we're here," Anakin stated.

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked nervously.

"Condor dragons are solitary creatures. They never travel in packs. That attack was orchestrated by someone," Anakin said.

"Master Skywalker is correct about that species," Sean said, still reeling from the deaths of his friends.

"So...they know we're here, whoever they are," Daniel said.

"And they're trying to kill us. They must not want us to find something," Madison mentioned.

"Let's keep moving. We still need to cross the river if we're going to make it to one of those ruin Temples by nightfall," Anakin said, as he led Padme back to the forest, leading the way...

"Commander, the Condor dragon attack that we triggered on the intruders was successful in killing six," the Officer reported.

"Only six?" Calmek questioned.

"Yes, they killed six people, before one was killed by the Jedi and the others were scared away," the man replied.

"Show me the footage from the attack," Calmek ordered. The recording came before him on the Holoscreen.

"The Chosen One..." he growled.

"Sir?" his subordinate questioned.

"It seems that Anakin Skywalker and his wife are somehow among our guests," Calmek stated.

"What...if he finds our base?" the man asked nervously.

"Then he will walk right into our grasp, practically gift wrapped for the Master. I will inform the Master that they may want to arrive a day ahead of schedule. They will be most pleased to know that the Chosen One will soon be within our grasp," Calmek said.

"What of the others?" the Officer asked.

"Skywalker and his wife are the only ones we have any interest in. Should the rest perish, it is of no consequence. I doubt many will survive the crossing of the deadly river that lies in their path," Calmek said deviously.

Artoo carefully monitored their surroundings, as he had been doing for the last ten hours. Everything had been quiet as a tomb, until Artoo's sensors finally picked up something. He whirled and stomped in excitement, as a massive ship exited hyperspace. Riley and Obi-Wan rushed to the cockpit to see what was going on.

"What...the hell kind of ship is that?" Riley wondered.

"It's definitely not a Republic Cruiser," Obi-Wan replied.

"Imperial, I'm sure then. It's a massive Son of Sith..." Riley mentioned. Obi-Wan frowned, as a strong, dark presence swept over him.

"The Master is on board that ship," Ben stated.

"Then we're going wherever it goes," Riley replied, as he flew their ship up and landed on the massive ship's hull, like an insect landing on a skyscraper, effectively taking them off the massive ship's radar. His move made Obi-Wan a bit uneasy.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Obi-Wan asked. Riley smirked.

"It's an old scoundrel's trick. Their damn radar doesn't pick us up, because we're a part of them now. When we find out where they're going, we'll detach ourselves and be on our way. I have a feeling this thing is going to lead us right to my little sweetness and your brother," Riley replied.

"I hope you're right," Obi-Wan replied. A swirling, blue plasmic hole opened up before them, stunning them both.

"What the hell..." Riley said.

"I guess we know why we can't find them now," Obi-Wan quipped, as the massive ship entered the warp. It was over as quickly as it started and soon, they were sitting before a dusty colored, unknown planet. Riley pulled up the navigation star chart and it began calculating their position. Artoo whirled in alarm.

"What's he so excited about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The same thing I am. You're never gonna believe where we are," Riley said.

"Where?"

"Approximately 364 days from where we just were," Riley replied.

"WHAT?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"That's what the computer says and short stuff here says it's correct," Riley replied. Obi-Wan sat back in his chair and opened himself to the Force. He sensed his brother's strong tremor.

"That planet...that's where they are," Obi-Wan stated. Riley detached them from the massive cruiser and waited for the massive ship to disappear into the atmosphere, before he took their ship in as well. Following Obi-Wan's instructions, Riley landed near the large polluted river, since Obi-Wan could strongly sense Anakin in the vicinity.

"This way," he pointed.

"If I'm right, they'll be crossing the river and we'll run right into them," Obi-Wan said.

"Keep an eye on the ship, short stuff," Riley said, patting Artoo's domed head, as he and Obi-Wan set out on foot.

* * *

"Ugh...what a filthy river," Madison said.

"Good thing we have inflatable rafts. How many do we have, Captain?" Anakin asked.

"Three, four person rafts," Brand answered.

"That's okay. We can fit five in ours," Anakin said, as they went about inflating the rafts. Captain Brand, his last remaining officer, Sean, and Daniel pushed their raft into the extremely wide river and began crossing. Brent led the next group, including Xalus, Madison, and Lexie, as they pushed their raft into the river and began paddling with the ores. Tyler helped Anakin push the raft into the river and they held it, as Padme, Step, and Ethan got in. Tyler and Anakin hopped in next and they began navigating the rough, choppy river too. Tyler gazed out to his right, as they were about halfway across and spotted a strange whirlpool in the near distance.

"What is that?" Tyler wondered, drawing the other's attention. A bad feeling swept through Anakin, just as the monster emerged. Screams erupted from several of them, as a giant river snake stared down at its prey hungrily. It opened its enormous mouth, baring its long, sharp fangs. It hissed, its long, forked tongue emerging from its mouth.

"Paddle to shore!" Anakin yelled to everyone. But it was much too late for Captain Brand's raft. The deformed looking snake roared, as it ripped the raft in half, thrusting the occupants into the water. The snake dove after Daniel and Sean. There were muffled screams as they were captured by the monster's fangs and devoured. Captain Brand and his officer swam as fast as they could. But the giant beast wrapped the officer in its coils. The man screamed in terror, as he was squeezed to death, the cracking of his bones sickening. Captain Brand's swim fruitlessly ended when the snake wrapped him in its tail and thrust him underwater. The Captain never resurfaced, as the snake set its sights on the other two rafts. Fortunately, both were just now reaching shore. But that did not stop the creature, as it neared the shore, looming over them.

"Everyone behind me!" Anakin called, as he guarded Padme behind him and ignited his sapphire blade, which quickly became lit with white flames. Everyone congregated behind Anakin, except Brent, who stood before the beast, firing his blaster. The blaster bolts, however, were only angering the beast further.

"Brent...get back!" Anakin called. But Brent wouldn't listen and this time it would cost him his life. The beast dove down on the man and spared him in the chest with its venomous fangs. Blood oozed from the wound, as the monster devoured its prey whole. Anakin lifted a large boulder using the Force and hurled it at the monster. It roared in pain, as it was hit in the head and thrust back into the water. It emerged, roaring, angry as ever, and dove down on the people on the shore. Anakin swung his blade and sliced through the monsters blood stained fangs. The heat from the blade burned and scorched the monster's entire mouth and head. It hissed and flailed in pain. Anakin used the Force to flip up into the air and landed on the monster's head. He pointed his blade down and thrust it into the creature's brain. Anakin front flipped off the beast, as it fell dead into the river with a huge splash. Padme hugged him tightly in relief.

"Well, it looks like you didn't need my help after all," a familiar, cultured voice said, as he emerged from the forest.

"Ben!" Anakin exclaimed, as he and Padme hugged him tightly.

"How did you get here?" Anakin asked.

"Well, the whole family decided to go to Jac and Neela's on Dantooine to surprise you both when you got there. When you didn't show up, we went looking for you. We got swept through a big blue hole...and here we are. Are you going to enlighten us and tell us what in blazes is going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I wish I knew exactly, but I'll fill you in on what I think. Who's us?" Anakin asked.

"Don't I get a hug too, sweetness?" Riley asked, as he rounded the corner, with his usual smirk present on his face.

"Daddy!" Padme called, as she ran to him and threw her arms around him. Riley chuckled and hugged her back tightly.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes, sweetness," he said.

"Where have you been?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lookin' around. This planet is dead, you know," Riley stated.

"What are you taking about?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"He's right. That was the first thing on my list to share with you," Anakin replied.

"None of this is making any sense, but we have bigger problems. I think the Sith Master may be here now. We rode in attached to their ship and I felt the dark presence. It was identical to the one we felt from the person on Mustafar a couple years ago," Obi-Wan said.

"That explains the sophisticated technological base we spotted from the mountain top them. We were going to head to one of the ruin cities for tonight and see what we can find there, before we set out for the base tomorrow. We might need to rethink things though," Anakin replied.

"All right, let's get back to the ship and go to one of those ruin cities. In the meantime, you and Padme can explain what you know so far," Riley suggested. Anakin nodded, joining hands with Padme. Steph gave her a knowing glare, as they all set out into the forest...


	4. Part 4 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

Once on board the ship, Anakin and Padme took the opportunity to clean up, using the fresher in the Master bedroom. The others took turns, using the other freshers on board as well, while Riley and Ben scouted out Temple and set the ship down...

* * *

Padme giggled, as they came out of the fresher, wrapped in towels.

"Feel better, angel?" he asked.

"Much, my handsome protector," she replied, as she turned in his arms and their lips met passionately.

"I wish we could stay in here all night," Padme said.

"Me too...but the sooner we figure this out, the sooner we can get home to our babies," he replied. She nodded.

"You're right," she agreed, as she began searching for her clean undergarments. She hummed sweetly, as her husband stood behind her, kissing her neck tenderly. Their lips met again in a series of long, passionate embraces, before they finally parted to dress. He put on a clean Jedi uniform and Padme dressed in her clean white battle jumpsuit. When they finished, they joined hands and exited the bedroom...

* * *

As Anakin and Padme walked down the ramp, they found a pathway that lead from the clearing to the large ruin temple that they had landed near. It was truly extraordinary to look upon the complex design that was built with stone blocks, which probably easily weighed a ton each. The material used was definitely nothing like permacrete and spoke of an age long ago. Obi-Wan and Riley had started a camp fire in what looked to be a open air atrium that led to the steps of the Temple. The atrium was surrounded by tall stone pillars and in the center, there was a stone bench that was possibly a holy symbol from the looks of the decorative vases sitting at the base. The ancient glyphs that were carved into the ceremonial altar caught Padme's eye. She suddenly noticed their presence on the stone pillars and on the base stones of the temple. She had seen these writings before...in the diary of Master Sifo-Dyas. Anakin noticed she was frozen in her tracks when he tried to pull her toward the warm fire.

"Padme?" he asked, noticing her fixated stare.

"Ani...those hieroglyphics match the pattern of the ones in Master Sifo-Dyas' diary," Padme said, looking at him with concerned eyes. Her words caught Obi-Wan's attention too and he knelt before the stone altar, quietly studying the indecipherable writings.

"She's right. They're one in the same," Obi-Wan said.

"My husband and I are experts are on ancient culture and not even we've seen writings quite like these. But I hypothesize that this altar was possibly used for sacrificial purposes," Madison concluded.

"Sacrificial purposes?" Anakin questioned. She nodded.

"Yes, many ancient cultures practiced sacrificial rituals to please the Gods they worshiped. In some cultures, they would sacrifice animals, but in most, they would sacrifice only the most beautiful girls to the Gods to please them," Xalus continued.

"Sounds like a waste to me," Riley mentioned.

"They would pick the most beautiful girls and they would be bound to this altar. The priest or holy person would have performed some sacred ritual. Then she would have likely been doused in holy water, before she was either stabbed through the heart or her throat was slit," Madison concluded.

"That's barbaric," Padme said, horrified.

"Yes...you wouldn't have faired too well, Senator. But then, you're probably used to having your beauty land you in trouble," Steph sneered.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't like the tone you're taking with my daughter," Riley snapped. Steph smirked.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Zander. One would never expect an esteemed Senator like Padme to have a father with such a...colorful past. No wonder she tried to hide her connection to you," Steph sneered.

"She's a reporter," Padme told him. Riley smirked.

"Well, big time reporter, huh? Think you have a big story, do you?" Riley taunted.

"I know I do. Finally, the galaxy will know the true Senator Skywalker and how she's the product of a torrid affair and has hidden the truth all these years! The beautiful Senator Skywalker is a bastard love child!" Steph declared. Faster than Steph could blink, Riley drew the blade on his back from its scabbard and pointed at her.

"Call her that again and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever say," Riley growled, stunning Steph to speechlessness. Padme tugged on his arm.

"Daddy...no," she pleaded with him, knowing he might do something he would regret. Riley softened, as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Padme and I didn't know about each other until just a little over a year ago. I've since then turned my life around, because my little sweetness is the most important thing in the galaxy to me," he began, as he sheathed his blade.

"But I still have enemies. Enemies that would love to get their filthy hands on my baby girl if they knew about her. And I'll be damned if I let you put her in that kind of danger," Riley warned angrily.

"I'm touched by your story, really, but I'm not going to let a story this juicy go untold," Steph replied.

"You publish that story and you'll regret it," Anakin growled.

"Is that a threat, Master Skywalker?" Steph questioned.

"You damn right it is. You'll leave her alone, if you know what's good for you," Riley snapped back. Anakin took Padme's hand and led her by the fire, where they sat down together. It was quickly growing dark around them, as night set in.

"We're going to need more wood. I'm going to find some," Anakin said.

"Be careful," she replied. He smiled and gave her a tender kiss.

"Always," he replied, as he and Obi-Wan left for more wood. Riley sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Padme smiled and rested her head against his own shoulder, as he kissed her hair.

"We'll get out of this place, sweetness, don't you worry," he promised.

"I know. How are the kids?" she asked, looking up at him.

"They're just fine; rambunctious and full of mischief as ever. They miss their mommy and daddy something awful though," he replied.

"We miss them too. This was not at all how our trip was supposed to go," Padme said.

"I know sweetness," he replied. Anakin and Obi-Wan soon returned and they began bedding down for the night in their sleeping bags. Things quieted for the night, as they gave into slumber, all of them being completely exhausted. Padme and Anakin fell asleep almost instantly, content to be wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"Commander, our scanners have spotted them at one of the old ruin Temples," the lowly officer reported.

"How many survived the encounter with the Dragon snake?" he questioned.

"Besides Skywalker and his wife, there are eight other survivors," the subordinate responded.

"The Master is growing impatient. We will use the ruin Temple as a staging ground to capture the Chosen One and his beloved wife. Mobilize our forces to attack tonight and catch them by surprise in their sleep," Calmek ordered.

"Yes sir," he answered.

"Skywalker and his wife must be take alive and unharmed," Calmek reminded.

"And the rest?" he asked.

"Kill them. They are of no concern," he replied.

"Yes Commander," he responded obediently. Calmek quickly approached the King's chambers and pressed his palm to the panel. It screened his fingerprints and the door slid open. Calmek bowed to the dark figure sitting in the throne.

"We will have them soon, my King," Calmek reported, kneeling humbly.

"At last...the Chosen One will be mine. His power will serve me," the male voice rasped, as he stood. A simulated thunderstorm brewed on the horizon outside and lightning flashed in the dark throne room. The King of Xalryn at one time had been completely human, but after a battle many years ago, he had been saved by his scientists' android technology. He was the only bio-android in existence...so far. A living, breathing, and successful experiment. His corpse had been fished out of the sea and he was resuscitated. He spent several years after that in a stasis, where his dead limbs were replaced with steel, mechanical wonders, which held the strength of twenty men. On his face, there was a steel colored attachment that extended over his damaged right eye, and continued over his right cheek, ear, jaw, and neck, replacing flesh that had rotted away. His appearance and large stature, standing at six foot four inches, was frightening indeed. But the most frightening part about him was that he was Force sensitive. He had long ago fallen to the dark side and spent years honing his powers of the dark side, becoming extremely powerful. And as any Sith Master did, he trained a powerful apprentice as well. A cloaked figure entered his chambers and knelt before him.

"The storm will cause disorientation among them and we will initiate the attack. We will soon have them," the garbled voice said.

"Well done...Iceheart. I will be most pleased if your plan succeeds. If you fail...well, I don't have to remind you about what happens when you fail," the King said.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Iceheart asked.

"Once you have them, you will bring them before me," the King ordered.

"I still do not understand why we cannot kill them," Iceheart interjected. She was met with an onslaught of her Master's black Force lightning.

"Are you questioning me, apprentice?" he roared. She writhed and twitched on the ground in agony.

"N...no, my Master," the now female voice said, as the voice disguising device had been shorted out. He yanked her to her feet by her cloak and tore the hood off, revealing long white hair and ice blue eyes set in a woman's slightly wrinkled face, indicating that she was probably in her fifties.

"We no longer have need for this ruse, Ysanne. It will soon be known that you are just the apprentice and that I am the true Master," the King said.

"As you wish, my Master," Ysanne bowed.

"Go and wait for the arrival of the Chosen One. Once he is in my grasp, he shall never see the light of day again..."

* * *

Thunder boomed loudly, jolting Anakin awake.

"Great," he mumbled, as he felt a drop of rain.

"Ani...is that thunder?" Padme asked sleepily, as she remained curled against him.

"I'm afraid so, angel," he replied.

"Oh...how can it rain when they don't even have real clouds on this dumb planet," she whimpered, thinking about her question.

"Never mind...don't answer that," she said, as he helped her up. A fierce wing blew against them, knocking Padme into her husband's arms.

"I have a bad feeling about his," Padme fretted.

"Me too" he replied, as the sky suddenly opened up on them in a down pour, dousing the fire.

"Everyone up and on the ship!" Anakin called, as high winds whipped around them and lightning flashed. Artoo stomped up and down on his droid legs, whirling in alarm. Anakin noticed something was very wrong. He stared into the black sky and suddenly made out the outline of a funnel cloud.

"A cyclone..." he said gravely.

"What?!" Padme exclaimed.

"It's a cyclone. Get away from the ship!" Anakin cried. The funnel cloud whooshed in and swept the ship away, in one swoop. Artoo let out a shrill cry, as he was blown back against a tree.

"Find some rope and tie yourselves down if you can!" Anakin called.

Steph and Ethan followed Tyler farther into the woods, where they found a hollow tree and braced themselves down. Xalus and Madison would not be so lucky, just as Xalus finished tying her to one of the large stone pillars. It crumbled and she screamed, as the cyclone swept her away. Xalus could only watch the swirling cloud in horror, before seconds later, he too was swept up like debris. Lexie started running up the temple steps, hoping to find shelter inside. She gasped and stopped, as she saw a deformed looking man standing in her way. Without warning, Calmek thrust his sword through her heart. Padme screamed, as she watched Lexie tumble down the stairs and land face down, blood pooling around her. Suddenly, as if someone flipped a switch, the storm disappeared and flood lights shined down upon the atrium from the large ship above. Anakin ignited his light saber, guarding Padme behind him.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"You'll have your answers soon, Chosen One. But now, you and your lovely wife belong to my Master," Calmek answered.

"Like hell we do," Anakin retorted, as he saw several soldiers, as deformed as Calmek, surround them with gauntlet-like weapons. Anakin knew his chances of escaping all the deadly electricity inducing weapons was slim.

"Run Padme..." he told her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Run...go now," he pleaded.

"I won't leave you," she refused.

"RUN!" Anakin cried, as he pushed her back, just as the first barbed spear came at him. He sliced it in half and back flipped to evade another. Padme drew her blaster and began firing at the men, picking a few off, until she felt the blaster be yanked from her hands and into those of a white haired woman, cloaked in black. The woman smiled evilly, as she raised her hand.

"No!" Padme screamed, as black Force lightning struck her husband. She ran to him, as several barbed spears struck him, increasing his agony.

"ANAKIN!" she screamed, as the white haired woman intercepted her. Padme held her throat, as the woman constricted her airway, just enough to cause her to lose consciousness.

"PADME!" Riley cried, as he came bounding toward her, swiping his way through her soldiers. Ysanne raised her hand and black Force lightning sent Riley flying back into a tree.

"Bring them..." she ordered, as they were taken onto the ship, before it disappeared.

"Obi-Wan groaned in pain, as he sat up. In the chaos, Artoo had gone flying right into Obi-Wan.

"Oofff...Threepio is right. You are fat," Obi-Wan said, as he stood Artoo up. The little droid took offense and let a string of rude beeps and clicks go. Obi-Wan found Riley in a bush, groaning in pain.

"Hold still," Obi-Wan said, as he tore a piece of cloth from his cloak and pressed it to the bleeding gash on the side of his head. He hissed in pain.

"I'll be fine. We gotta find them," Riley insisted.

"Hold still. You'll be no good to them if you're bleeding to death," Obi-Wan said, as he blotted the gash.

"Here," Tyler said, as he brought a first aid kit.

"Thank you Tyler," Obi-Wan replied. Riley hissed, as Obi-Wan applied the bacta salve to the wound and taped a gauze bandage to it.

"There," Obi-Wan said.

"Good, let's pack up and get moving to that base," Riley ordered.

"But...it's the dead of night," Steph complained.

"Then it's a good thing Artoo has high beams," Obi-Wan said. Artoo whirled in delight and lit up like a Winter Festival tree with all kinds of light.

"I'm not going into that forest at night!" Steph protested.

"Then you're getting left behind. Because there ain't no way in seven Sith hells that I'm gonna sit here while some crazy Sith bastard does who knows what to my baby girl and my son-in-law. I just found her...and I ain't gonna lose her now!" Riley roared.

"We're certainly not going to lose them. You may stay here if you wish, Ms. Stark, but I don't recommend it," Obi-Wan replied, as he and Riley led the way, with Tyler close behind them. Ethan started forward as well.

"Ethan...you can't be serious about going with them. They're going to get us killed," Steph said.

"The only way we have any change of surviving this is if we stick with them. Besides, I have to offer my help to Master Skywalker and his wife. It's the right thing to do," Ethan said.

"You can't leave me here!" Steph yelled.

"Then come with me. Sooner or later, you're going to have to decide what's more important. People or your next big story, because in the end, all you have is people. But if you keep pushing them away...pushing me away, then you'll end up alone. Is that what you want?" he asked.

"No," she squeaked.

"I...I love you Steph. I have for a long time. But I love Steph the woman and I loathe Steph the reporter. You can be a reporter without losing your humanity. But if you choose to be the Steph I've seen in the last week...then there's no hope for us...if there ever was," he paused and kissed her cheek.

"Choose wisely," he said, as he started off behind the others. Steph followed, staring at his back with a stunned expression and tears in her eyes...


	5. Part 5 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Thanks for all the amazing reviews.

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Padme woke up to a world of inky blackness. She felt no pain, but she was bound by shackles; that much she could tell. And she could feel eyes on her. She was being watched.

"Who's there?" her voice trembled. The lights in the room went up, revealing what looked to be a lavish throne room. She looked down and saw that she was indeed on display. She was on her side, shackled to a sacrificial altar, though this one was cushioned. Her hair fell around her in curls and her outfit made her want to wrap her arms around herself. But the shackles made this impossible. Covering her chest was a bikini top, gold in color, that barely concealed her cleavage. The bottom of the outfit was almost more revealing, for it had no sides, thanks to the complete slits up the side of the gold mini skirt. The front and back of the skirt covered her, but barely, not even reaching mid thigh. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the strange man that had murdered Lexie without a second thought. His uniform, complete with a blue cape, indicated some sort of military office, but it was unlike any military uniform she had ever seen. He was a frightening sight, only a little taller than her, rail thin to the point of looking sickly, pasty white skin, sunken, yellow/green eyes, an almost oval shaped bald head and pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Padme demanded.

"You will be silent," the odd looking man said.

"Where is my husband. Tell me now," Padme cried, as she struggled with her bonds. Padme cried out in excruciating pain, as she was zapped with a very small bolt of black lightning.

"The Master may want you alive...but I will see that you are disciplined if necessary," the white haired woman, who had captured her said.

"Now Ysanne, that is no way to treat my honored guest , especially one that is as lovely as her," a male voice said. Ysanne lowered her arm and huffed.

"Forgive me, my Master," she said. Padme watched, as she and the deformed man knelt before the approaching figure.

"You will bow before the Master as well," Ysanne snapped, as she pressed on Padme's back, thrusting her head down in a submissive manner. The King of Xalryn feasted his eyes upon the beautiful bride of the Chosen One. She was exquisite. The key to the power of the Chosen One was right before him. She looked at him fearfully, as he approached her bound form. He was frightening, extremely tall, and half machine. She gasped, as he lifted her chin with his finger.

"You have nothing to fear from me, my dear. Not when you are my means to controlling the Chosen One," he hissed.

"Where is my husband?" she demanded, her voice trembling again.

"Due to his uncooperative attitude, he had to spend some time in the bacta tank. But he'll be joining us very shortly," the King said.

"What have you done with him?!" Padme demanded. As she said that, two Officers, just as deformed as Calmek entered the room with her husband, who's wrists and neck were bound with strange, black colored shackles that were bulky and made of a metal she did not recognize. Following them was a woman, dressed in a female version of a uniform, much like the one Sate Pestage had worn. She was petite, with pin straight jet black hair that barely brushed at her shoulders. Her eyes were black and cold like space and her demeanor suggested that she was cruel and ruthless.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, as she struggled with her bonds.

"Padme!" he called back, as he struggled with his own. As she watched her husband struggle with his bonds, she quickly concluded that they were some sort of Force restraints, probably specifically designed to hold him. He was shirtless and she could see the purple bruises on his torso, left over from his healed wounds. Anakin knocked the two Xalryn guards away, as he attempted to use the Force to break the lock on the shackles. A volt of electricity surged through his body. His knees buckled and he cried out in pain.

"Ani!" Padme cried in a frightened voice.

"I told you before, Chosen One, that should you try to use the Force with those binders, you will suffer for it," the King warned. Anakin painfully pulled himself to his feet and stumbled toward Padme, kneeling beside her. Padme cupped his face in her hands, gently brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about," she replied.

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

"Don't worry, Chosen One, she has not been harmed. She is my honored guest. It is not often that I get to share the company of such a beautiful woman," the King said.

"You stay away from her, Sifo-Dyas," Anakin growled, eyeing the King with an ice cold, knowing look.

"Sifo-Dyas? But I thought he was..." Padme's sentence was interrupted by an evil chuckle from the King.

"Dead. Yes, you are correct, my dear. Darth Maul did attempt to slay me, but thanks to the devotion of my people, I was resurrected into the superior being standing before you. I am impressed that you recognize me, Anakin. You know your history well, as I'm sure you Grandfather made sure you did," Sifo said.

"What do you want with us?" Anakin demanded to know. Sifo smirked.

"I'm so glad you asked that, because I have great plans for you..." Sifo said, as he approached them.

"My old friend, Darth Plagueis foresaw what a great and powerful warrior you would be. How you would be hailed as the Force's champion, her very own creation. That fool, Sidious, attempted to use your love for this woman against you. But he could not see that by destroying her, he would have destroyed the source from which you draw your incredible, raw power," Sifo said. Anakin smirked.

"So, you think you have me all figured out," Anakin taunted. Dyas smirked.

"Oh, I know I do. She is a key to all of it. What Palpatine, that fool, didn't understand was that by destroying her, he would have destroyed the core of your power. But I'm not blinded like he was," Sifo said.

"Oh yes, you have it all figured out, I'm sure. But I don't give a damn about your so-called plans for us, because they're not going to work. I'll not let you dangle my wife's life in front of me, just so you can get what you want out of me. If you lay a finger on her, you'll find out just how powerful I am," Anakin growled. Sifo chuckled and placed a hand on Padme's shoulder, tracing one finger down her arm.

"I have to admire your taste in females. She is absolutely exquisite. She is quite fitting to be the wife of the Chosen One," Sifo taunted.

"Get your hands off her!" Anakin growled.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of taking her from you. She is all yours. I wouldn't dream of taking her away. In fact, I think it's time to give you a tour of my vast compound, since it is now your new home," Sifo said.

"Like hell it is. Let us go!" Anakin yelled. Sifo raised his hand and poured black Force lightning into him. He cried out in agony, writhing on the floor.

"Anakin! Stop...stop it now!" Padme pleaded. Sifo ceased and smirked at the beautiful Senator.

"You should really explain to your husband that his uncooperative attitude will only elicit my wrath, which in turn will only upset you," Sifo stated.

"Stay away from her!" Anakin growled, as he struggled to his feet, putting himself between Sifo and his wife. Sifo smirked.

"Bring them. We'll give them the grand tour," Sifo said. The two guards unhooked Padme's shackles from the altar. She yelped, as they yanked her roughly to them, grasping her arms.

"Let her go! Get your filthy hands off her!" Anakin yelled. Padme struggled against them, but they manhandled her and held her steady.

"I told you to be gentle with her. She is, after all, the key to the power that will soon serve me," Sifo said. The two guards held their throats and fell dead to the floor. Padme held her hands to her mouth in horror. Anakin held out his shackled hands to her own. She took his hands and he pulled her close.

"Come along. It's time to acquaint you with your new home," Sifo said. Tavira and Calmek put the barrels of their blasters to Anakin and Padme's backs. With their arms wrapped tightly around each other, they began walking.

* * *

They soon arrived in the massive operations section of the compound. It was stark white, with consoles and equipment extending several stories up. Various technicians worked diligently at their stations. Each was very deformed, just like Calmek.

"What is wrong with these people? Why do they look like this?" Padme whispered to her husband.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"It is our planet that causes their deformities. Our technology preserves our dead planet, but the harsh chemicals and toxins cause unusual deformities. I would be the same, if not for my partial mechanical physiology. But they are devoted to the work they do," Sifo answered her question.

"So, this is where you created the warp hole that brought us here," Anakin stated.

"Yes. It is finally stable, at last. You will use it to travel back and forth to do my bidding, Chosen One," Sifo said. Anakin barred his white teeth.

"I'm not your soldier, you traitor," Anakin growled.

"No, but you will be...because of her," Sifo insisted.

"Leave her out of this!" Anakin yelled, as he stood in front of her. As Padme backed away behind her husband. She felt something brush at her shoulders. She turned and screamed in terror. A dead man hung from the rafters by his neck. It looked as though he had been there for at least a day. Anakin put his shackled hands around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He kissed her forehead and cupped her face with his hand.

"It's okay Padme...I'm here, angel," he whispered.

"I see you have met Dr. Sal. His lack of faith in my visions for the galaxy earned him the fate you see before you," Sifo said.

"You monster!" Padme screamed.

"Call me what you will, my dear. But to bring peace to the galaxy, discipline must be established. Those that rebel against the order will be punished," Sifo replied.

"You don't want peace! You just want domination over the galaxy! But I'm not about to let you have it!" Anakin yelled. Sifo smirked.

"Oh yes, you will work for me...one way or another. And it's time for your first test to determine just how I will bring you into my servitude," Sifo said cryptically, as three people were escorted in; shackled. There were two Xalyrn males and one female. They looked as if they had been tortured numerous times and were severally malnourished.

"These three have been found guilty of treason and are awaiting execution. And you, my powerful warrior, shall be their executioner," Sifo said.

"I'm not killing what are probably innocent people, just because you tell me to," Anakin snapped. Sifo calmly approached the young Jedi Master.

"Oh, then perhaps I can persuade you to change your mind!" Sifo growled, as he grabbed Padme's chains and yanked her to him. She yelped, as he shoved her to the floor. A glass column came down around her, trapping her inside it's confines.

"Padme! Let her go!" Anakin demanded.

"Kill them and she's free. Refuse to do so...and she drowns," Sifo said. Padme yelped, as water began to gush down upon her.

"Nooo!" Anakin screamed, as he watched the water quickly rise to her knees.

"You will do my bidding, Chosen One, or she will die. What I am offering you is very generous. You work for me and you get to keep your precious angel. Reused and you both die. Do not think I cannot get your powers from elsewhere. Your five children can be made into my willing soldiers if you do not cooperate with me," Sifo threatened, as he grabbed Anakin's shoulder.

"Kill these worthless traitors or I shall lay waste to everyone and everything you love!" Sifo yelled. Tears rolled down Anakin's cheeks, as Sifo place a light saber in his hand. Padme shook her head in vehement, even as the water reached her neck.

"I have to angel. For you," Anakin said, as he turned to the three prisoners.

"I'm sorry," he said to them, as he glanced down at his Force binders. He knew the terrible pain he would be in if he used the Force again with these things on. But as the water was now over Padme's head, he did not care. He would not let Sifo-Dyas turn him into a murderer and he would still save Padme. He raised his light saber and flung it end over end. It sailed around the room, hitting several Xalryn soldiers along the way. He reached deeply into the Force and even as the Force binders pumped his body full of electricity, he released a shockwave of power. It shattered the glass column and Padme gasped for air, as she fell to the floor. Anakin screamed in agony, as he convulsed wildly in pain. Padme crawled to him and took him in her arms. She brushed the hair from his eyes and whispered comforting words of love to him. He calmed considerably, as the pain was literally ebbed away by her presence and touch. Sifo smirked, as he watched the young lovers embrace.

"Your plan failed," Anakin said. Sifo chuckled.

"Oh no, it went just as I knew it would. I had to see the powerful bond you share with her for myself. It is as extraordinary as I imagined. Together, you both have the power to bring the galaxy to its knees. Tomorrow, the process in turning you both into my servants will begin," Sifo said, as he picked up a device. It looked like two data chips with a wire in between them, attaching them together.

"You will undergo the brainwashing process, beginning tomorrow. You will remember each other and your powerful love. But the other events in your life will be altered significantly. You will be engineered to hate the Jedi and the Republic. You will remember them performing serious wrongs against you, like trying to tear you apart and trying to steal your beloved children. And you will be obedient only to me, for I will be the one that has provided you with security for your family and a means of revenge against them all. Now, Tavira, see that our lovely couple is shown to their lavish residence that I have provided for them," Sifo said. Tavira pointed her blaster at Padme, glaring at Anakin, a sentiment in which he returned.

"Walk Jedi. I'd hate it if the pretty little Senator took a bad step," Tavira threatened. Anakin took her hands and they began walking. They heard the three people begin to plead for their lives, as they retreated. Tavira smirked and grabbed Padme's arm, turning her to watch.

"I'm sure you'd like to see them gasp for air and suffer, before their worthless lives are snuffed out, wouldn't you Senator?" Tavira taunted.

"Take your hands off her," Anakin growled. But Tavira ignored him, as the three crying people were strung up, each by a nuse, from the rafters. It was a gruesome sight, as the three people failed in pain. Padme closed her eyes and turned away, as life was slowly drained from them. Anakin knocked Tavira away from her, taking her in his arms. He held her close, as they were led to the lift.

* * *

Tavira escorted them to a very large residence. Once inside, she removed their shackles.

"The walls inside this residence are coated with the same substance, as these restraints, so you won't be needing them," Tavira informed them.

"Fine. Now leave, you Sith witch," Anakin growled.

"Enjoy your evening, Jedi Skywalker, Senator Skywalker. Soon, you will both be one of us," Tavira replied, as she left.

"They're...they're going to turn us into monsters," Padme's voice trembled. Anakin pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"I won't let it happen, Padme. I will find a way out of this. You trust me, don't you?" Padme responded by putting her hand behind his head and pulling him into a hot, searing kiss. Their lips moved feverishly over one another's.

"Of course I do. I trust you with my life. Never doubt that," Padme replied.

"How are we going to get out of here? This place has no windows," Padme said.

"They're keeping us isolated, so the toxins don't effect us," Anakin guessed.

"How kind of them," Padme replied sarcastically, as she walked into the hallway and found the Master bedroom. She stood in the doorway and turned to her husband, who was looking at the other rooms.

"How many rooms are there?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Five others, in addition to ours," he replied. She sighed deeply.

"The kids. He's going after our babies," Padme fretted. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms.

"He's probably counting on us to bring them here, once he's brainwashed us. But I'm not going to let it happen. We're going to escape...tonight," Anakin said.

"You know I trust you, but how? This place is...impossible," Padme fretted. He raised her chin gently with his hand, gazing passionately into her eyes. She felt her knees tremble and she gripped his arms for support

"Since when has there been anything that our love has not overcome?" he asked.

"Never..." she answered in a whisper. Anakin pressed his lips to hers. Padme snaked her arms around his neck, as their lips moved over each other's in a sensual dance. He smiled at her, as he broke the kiss.

"So, wanna know how I plan to get us out of here?" he asked.

"Desperately," she replied. He pointed at the ceiling in the corner of the room, just above the bed's headboard. Padme looked and saw a vent.

"Could it be that easy?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid it won't be. I'll have to use the Force to pry the cover off, which won't be easy, since the sensors are going to pump my body full of electricity when I do it. And once we get through the vent, it's going to set off an alarm in all likelihood," Anakin said.

"Anakin...you could get seriously hurt or worse," Padme fretted.

"After that stunt I pulled earlier, I shouldn't even be walking. But I am, because of you. Sifo-Dyas is right, Padme. You're the source of my power and strength. You keep me going when in all reality, such a feat should have killed me. He plans to use our love against the galaxy, but we can't let him do it," Anakin stated.

"And we won't," Padme replied, with determination.

"It's risky and there's a chance we could be captured again, but we have to try," he said.

"I know, but don't forget that daddy and Ben are out there too. I know they're coming for us," she said. He smiled.

"Yes, they are. And if your father has his way, this whole place is going to go up in flames," Anakin said, with a smirk. Padme giggled.

"Well, you and daddy have that in common. You both like to blow things up," Padme replied. He hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his chest.

"So, when do we put our plan into action, Master Jedi?" she asked playfully.

"Our best chance is in the middle of the night, around three a.m.. That way, the alarm will cause chaos and disorientation, giving us at least a small head start. And once we get out of this room, I can use the Force, so that will increase our chances as well," Anakin replied.

"So, for now, we just wait," Padme replied. He nodded and kissed her softly.

"Yes, for now, we bide our time," he stated, as he held her close.

* * *

It was well into the night when they reached the compound. It was heavily guarded and then proceeded to discuss how to get in.

"I'm telling you, there's gonna be less security around the reservoir system," Riley said.

"Reservoir system? I don't like the sound of that," Steph complained.

"He's right though. If we climb through the network of piping, we should be able to get in undetected," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then, I say we do it," Tyler said. Riley nodded and led the way along the narrow path around the compound. Fortunately, they were hidden by the darkness. But Riley didn't care if they were found, for nothing was going to stop him from getting inside the compound to find his daughter and son-in-law...

* * *

There was a rustle of bedclothes in the darkness of the bedroom, as two people left the warmth of the bed and quickly dressed in the only clothes they had, thus of which had been provided to them by their captors. They had no weapons and a very slim chance of escape, but their powerful love for each other spurred them on. Anakin took a deep breath and reached deeply into the Force. His entire body was assaulted with searing pain, as he attempted to pull the vent cover off. Had it not been for her presence, he would have passed out under the strain. The vent cover dropped to the floor and Anakin gasped for air.

"Are you okay, Ani?" she whispered tenderly.

"I'll be fine, angel. Up you go," he said, as he lifted her up. She pulled herself into the tight passageway and then helped her husband through. They began navigating the narrow network as quickly as they could. An alarm blared to life, only seconds later, as chaos erupted through the compound...


	6. Part 6 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 6! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/?

Riley climbed up the side of the rocky mountain, near the reservoir tunnel. The others caught up to him and observed the small tunnel, in which would take them inside the base.

"You're not serious. We're not really going to go climbing inside that thing," Steph said.

"We ain't gonna get another opportunity like this. It's the middle of the night and they won't turn on the septic system again until morning. There's no security or cameras here either. It's the only way in," Riley said.

"But it's filthy," Steph complained.

"I don't care if it's full of bugs and snakes, which it probably is. I'm going in after my baby girl. If you want to follow, then fine. If not, then stay here for all I care," Riley snapped, as he climbed into the narrow chute. Ben and Tyler followed one by one. Ethan started to follow.

"Ethan, please stay here with me," Steph pleaded.

"I can't Steph. I have to do all I can to help. Now, either you come with me or stay here by yourself," Ethan replied.

"I'm scared," she said. Ethan took her hand.

"I know, me too. But our chances are better if we stick with Zander and Master Kenobi," Ethan replied. She nodded in agreement, as Ethan helped her into the small space. He followed her in, but noticed that she had stopped dead.

"I...I can't do this. I'm claustrophobic!" Steph cried, as she started to panic.

"Close your eyes and start crawling. I'm right here," Ethan said. She felt his arms around her waist and she closed her eyes with a deep breath, before starting to move once again.

It was a long, cramped journey, but they eventually reached the large stone reservoir tank. When the system was active, the whole thing would be filled with water. But right now, there was only knee deep, albeit filthy water.

"Where do we go now?" Tyler asked. Riley searched the stone walls and spotted a ladder.

"There's our way out of here and into the base," he said. As Riley started to climb, they heard a loud, staccato alarm start to blare. Red warning lights began to flash as well.

"That's an escape alarm," Obi-Wan mentioned.

"Then let's get going, because they're gonna need our help to get outta this place," Riley said, as they began climbing the ladder.

* * *

The alarm blared to life, as Anakin and Padme crawled through the vent system. They quietly peaked out through one of the grates and saw chaos among the soldiers and base personnel. Admiral Tavira stormed around the corner. Anakin pulled himself and Padme out of sight, listening closely.

"Find them! They must not escape!" she ordered. Anakin held Padme close, as they listened to Calmek's conversation with Leonia.

"It is unlikely that even the Chosen One can escape this base," Calmek said.

"He is far more resourceful than you think. They both are. I don't want to take any chances. Release one of the bio-androids," Tavira ordered.

"But...we only have one completed. And it hasn't been tested yet," Calmek argued.

"Well, then you can apologize to the King when his prize escapes. We all know how much he loathes failure and what happens to those who disappoint him," Leonia taunted him. Calmek visibly shuddered.

"I'll have the med ward release our completed prototype at once," Calmek said.

"Smart choice, Commander. Find them, you fools!" Tavira yelled at Calmek's soldiers, before heading to the lift.

"Bio-android? What could she be talking about?" Padme whispered.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Anakin replied.

"What are we going to do?" Padme fretted.

"We're going to follow these vents until we reach the closest docking bay. We need a ship. Once we have one, we'll find the others and rendevous with the cruise ship. We only have to hope they'll open the warp again eventually," Anakin replied, as they continued crawling through the vent shafts.

* * *

Riley peeked out from under the floor hatch and saw soldiers and personnel milling about in a panic.

"Something has them agitated," Riley whispered, as he closed the hatch.

"They look so weird. What are they?" Tyler whispered, referring to the deformed people.

"I don't know, but we're not going to get anywhere with all those people crawling all over this place," Obi-Wan replied.

"We need a diversion," Riley said, as he started to lift the hatch.

"Hold on...what do you think you're doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Creating a diversion," Riley replied.

"Just wait a minute. You can't just go running out there. You'll get yourself killed!" Obi-Wan hissed.

"I can take care of myself. Now, where is the first place Anakin would head for?" Riley asked. Obi-Wan thought for a moment.

"The nearest docking bay he can find," Obi-Wan replied.

"Exactly. I'll create a diversion and catch up to you," Riley said, as he hopped out of the floor hatch. The people around him stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"Boy, you sure are quite the bunch of lookers. If I had a face like one of yours, I'd be angry all the time too," Riley said. The soldiers surrounded him, raising their blasters. Riley smirked and drew his curved blade. He leapt up and over them, landing on his feet behind them.

"Catch me if you can, you ugly bastards!" Riley taunted. The soldiers roared in battle cry, as they took off after him. This left only four people, dressed in long white lab coats, remaining.

"He's bloody crazy, but it worked," Obi-Wan said, as he leapt out of the floor hatch. The four scientists, whom Obi-Wan could sense had evil intentions, did not even get the chance to cry out, before they were cut down by Kenobi's azure blade.

"Let's go," he called to the others, as they followed him to the nearest lift.

* * *

Riley ran toward the nearest lift and stopped in his tracks when it opened, revealing another set of soldiers, led by a normal looking woman.

"Well, good to see that there's a normal looking person around here," Riley said.

"Don't move," Tavira growled, as she pointed her blaster at him.

"I ain't taken no orders from you. If you don't wanna eat the end of my blade, then you'll tell me where my baby girl is," Riley growled. Tavira raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know who you are, but we don't have your 'baby girl'. Now surrender, or I'll be forced to shoot you," Tavira replied.

"Oh, but I think you do have her. Beautiful, petite, long chestnut curls, and pretty brown eyes. Now, where is she?" Riley growled. Tavira laughed.

"You're the Senator's father? Do you take me for a fool?" Leonia asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Riley taunted back. Tavira chuckled evilly.

"Well, I really don't know where she is right now. You see, my Master was kind enough to provide her and her husband with lavish quarters. But they decided that they would try to escape. I hope he lets me teach her a lesson when they are caught," Tavira taunted.

"You touch her and I'll gut you like a Nabooan Goober fish," Riley threatened. Tavira cackled.

"Oh, my Master will just love to meet you. The father of the woman who is the key to the power of the Chosen One deserves very special treatment," Leonia said, as she raised her hand. The soldiers began firing their blasters, set to stun. Riley blocked as many as he could, evading them with lightning fast movements. But Calmek's expert precision caught him in the back. Unconsciousness swept him and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Take him to the Master. We will use him to draw them out if we have to," Tavira ordered, as she stalked off.

* * *

"Have they been found yet?" Sifo asked, as he swirled the red wine in his glass.

"Not yet, my Master. They can run, but they will eventually run out of places to go...unless they make it to the docking bay," Ysanne said. Sifo smirked and chuckled evilly.

"If they do, then they will fall right into my trap," he said, as he sipped at his wine, before setting the glass down.

"Come, my apprentice," he ordered. She nodded.

"Yes, my Master," she replied.

* * *

The vent opening clanged to the floor, causing the four patrolling soldiers to turn and begin looking around. One looked up toward the vent and cried out, as Anakin's boots embedded themselves in his face. The bloodied man fell to the ground, as Anakin leapt down from the vent. Two of the remaining soldiers advanced on him, but he pushed them back with the Force, knocking their heads together and sending them to the floor in an unconscious heap. The last remaining man fired his blaster, his hands trembling in fright, as Anakin effortlessly blocked the blaster bolts with his palm. The man cried out in terror, as Anakin's sapphire blade swept through him. He sighed and looked up toward the vent.

"Okay angel, it's all clear," he called, as he saw her put her legs through. He reached up and grasped her hips, gently lifting her down.

"Come on," he said, as he took her hand and began sprinting down the brilliant white corridor.

"This place goes on forever. There's no end to it!" Padme cried, as they kept running through the endless corridors.

"There has to be a lift around here somewhere," Anakin insisted, as they ran past another juncture. Unfortunately, they were spotted by Admiral Tavira.

"There they are! Stop them!" she called. Soldiers began to advance on them from all directions, cornering them. Anakin glanced around, trying to think of something, as he guarded Padme behind him.

"Ani...what are we going to do?" she asked gravely.

"You trust me, don't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course. With my life," she replied. He pulled her with him to the other side of the wall and kicked open a wall panel. The soldiers fired their blasters, but Anakin was too quick. He pulled Padme into his arms and through the wall panel. She screamed and clung tightly to him, as they fell into the darkness. They landed in a dimly lit place, up to their knees in a liquid substance.

"What is this stuff?" Padme asked, referring to the brown substance. Anakin studied it for a moment.

"Some sort of fuel or liquid energy. It probably powers this whole base," Anakin said, as he looked around.

"There," he pointed to hatch above the bulkhead. Padme started toward the structure, but Anakin pulled her back and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss for a moment.

"I love you," he said. She smiled.

"I love you too," she replied, as he led her along. Using his grappling cable, he attached it to the bulkhead and wrapped his arm around Padme's waist.

"Hang on tight, angel. I'm going to pull us up," he said. She did so, as he scaled the wall. He opened the hatch and they crawled into the small chute above the bulkhead.

"Where do we go from here?" Padme asked.

"We need to find the nearest lift," Anakin said, as he opened the hatch at the other. He crawled through and pulled her through with him. They found their way back to an empty corridor and started out again. They found the nearest lift and boarded it. Anakin pressed the down button. They each breathed a sigh of relief, as the lift slowly descended. Anakin pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Padme," he said, trying to convince both of them.

"I'm not scared for myself, because I know you'll protect me, no matter what. I am frightened by this place and these people, but I'm scared for you more than anything. The fact that Sifo-Dyas is the Sith Master is mind boggling in itself. I'm terrified for you, because he wants to make you do his bidding. He wants you as his own personal one man army. The galaxy and everyone in it is doomed if he is successful in brainwashing you," Padme fretted.

"That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that from happening. But if...I fail, then I may be turned into someone you don't recognize and I will probably do some very horrible things. That's why he needs to brainwash you too. He was right when he said he had my power figured out. With you standing by my side, no one stands a chance against me. That's why I have to make sure you are not brainwashed too. Even if I am, at least I can be destroyed. If I am turned, then you have to take the kids and hide. You have to make sure I never find you," Anakin said gravely. Padme was horrified by what he was saying.

"I'll never leave you," she refused.

"I may not be me anymore, angel," he replied.

"Stop talking like this. Living without you isn't even a possibility for me," she said.

"You would be married to a monster," he replied.

"No, as long as I remained by your side, the real Anakin Skywalker would still exist. If he wants you, then he has me too. And that's why we have to fight him and keep him from succeeding. I'll hear no more about this idea of separating us," she said sternly.

"I was just preparing you for what could happen, Padme," he replied.

"I know. But I am determined not to let it happen. Our love is too strong, Ani, but only if we remain together. Our love is that everlasting, forever kind of love that few people ever find. Do you really think Sifo-Dyas supposed brainwashing techniques are a match for the power of love?" she questioned. He smiled slightly.

"I suppose not," he replied.

"No, he doesn't stand a chance against us. But only if we have faith in our love," she said.

"I do. I have the upmost faith in our love and I trust it with all my heart. You're in my soul, Padme. Hell, you are my soul. There is no me without you," he replied.

"Then you know why you could never ask me to live without you. I simply couldn't, because you are my soul as well," she said tenderly, as she pressed her lips to his. His strong arms encircled her tiny waist, as he kissed her hard and deeply, lifting her feet off the ground, as he feasted on her mouth. He left her panting in ragged breaths, as he kissed down her neck.

"You are so beautiful...so incredibly perfect," he whispered in a deep, husky tone.

"I am far from perfect, my handsome protector," she replied

"You are perfect in my eyes. I know that, as a good Jedi, I am supposed to protect all equally. But I cannot do that. You and our babies are my first priority. Your safety is everything to me. I long for the quiet evening we spend at home, where we watch them play and hold each other tightly on the sofa. I long to tuck them in and tell them a fairy tale with you wrapped in my arms. I long to carry you to our bed and make love to you, as we always do," he said, as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I am so frightened of losing you and our babies. You're always in constant danger, because of me," he cried. Padme gently wiped his tear away. She knew her husband was a very proud man and she knew how much it had hurt to admit that he was scared.

"Have faith in our love, Ani. We must trust that it will be enough to save us," she said. He nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I know, you're right. I love you," he replied. She smiled and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"And I love you," she replied. Anakin let her love wash over him, calming him and readying him for the battle ahead, as the lift stopped.

"Stay close," he told her, as the lift opened. A sea of deformed soldiers stood in their way, as Anakin ignited his blade. A brave soldier advanced on them, but he was quickly cut down by Anakin's blade. Using the Force, he plucked the blaster from the fallen man's hand and guided it into his wife's hands. They stood back to back, as Anakin's blade blazed with blinding white energy. The soldiers roared their battle cries, as they advanced on the two people they had been ordered to capture.

* * *

Riley struggled with his bonds, as Calmek escorted him into the massive underground cavern. They were surrounded by walls of rock and below them, a river of lava coursed along, spilling over in a waterfall of hot magma. Stalagmites littered the cavern, indicating that this place was very old. It was lit by torches and had several consoles throughout, indicating that technology was present here too.

"Welcome, Riley Zander," Sifo-Dyas said.

"Who the hell are you?" Riley spat. Calmek shoved his foot into Riley's back, forcing him to kneel.

"You will not speak to his majesty in such a manner," Calmek hissed.

"Push me again, you ugly Son of Sith and I'll crack your weird shaped head into one of those rocks over there," Riley spat back. Sifo chuckled.

"Feisty...yes, I suppose I can see it now. I was taken aback when Admiral Tavira informed me of your relation to Senator Skywalker. But yes, now I can see that she indeed your daughter," Sifo said.

"Where is she, you metal freak?!" Riley spat.

"Oh, she and her husband are attempting a futile escape, just as you and your friends did as well," Sifo said, as pointed to a large cell block, built into one of the rock walls. Purple energy bars glowed brightly, keeping Obi-Wan, Steph, Ethan, and Tyler captive. A large view screen lowered before them and Riley watched, as his daughter and her husband appeared on the screen. They were embroiled in a battle with more of the strange people that occupied this planet.

"Magnificent, aren't they? They fight as one with precision that few teams could ever attain. It's hard to believe that she's not even a Jedi. They will soon serve me," Sifo said.

"Like hell they will. Now, answer my question. Just who the hell are you?" Riley spat.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Sifo-Dyas, King of Xalryn and current Sith Master. Though, these days, I have adopted my own Sith title. I am also known as Darth Tyrannus, a name the elders bestowed upon me after my miraculous resurrection, thanks to my brilliant scientists," Sifo replied.

"Tyrannus...sounds a lot like Tyrant to me, because that's exactly what you are!" Riley spat. Sifo smirked evilly.

"Very clever, Mister Zander. That is exactly what the name means in most languages. In others, it also means Titan or ruler of worlds, which is exactly what I will be when your son-in-law becomes my willing, dark side servant," Sifo replied.

"Anakin will never serve you," Riley refuted. Sifo chuckled evilly, as his eyes rested on Padme.

"We shall see," Sifo said cryptically.

"If you hurt my little girl, I'll kill you. You may have powers, but they'll be no match for me if you harm her!" Riley screamed.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of harming one hair on her pretty little head. No, she is far too valuable. As long as she is in my grasp...the Chosen One and all his power belong to me," Sifo said.

"Like hell they do, you sick bastard!" Riley yelled, as he lunged at Dyas. But Calmek used his stun ray to immobilize Riley again.

"Watch closely, Mr. Zander, because they are walking right into my trap. I have no doubt they will evade all the dangers and obstacles before them. And when they do, they will be come right to me. And you will all witness the dawning of a new era for the galaxy!" Sifo ranted, as they continued to watch Anakin and Padme battle their way through hundreds of soldiers...

* * *

The last of the unfortunate soldiers fell to the ground at Anakin's feet. Padme sighed in relief, as he took her hand and led her through the dark corridor. They rounded the corner and reached a door, but they were forced to stop when they saw a figure standing in front of it.

"Who are you?!" Anakin demanded, as he drew his light saber, ready to defend them. There was an evil chuckle, as the large man turned to them. His chuckle turned into a cackle, as he relished the look of disbelief and terror on their faces.

"Xanatos..." Anakin said in utter disbelief. He was not the Xanatos they had known years ago. He was much improved, complete with cybernetic engineering, much like Sifo-Dyas himself. His face was patched in several areas with metal attachments. His limbs were all completely artificial as well.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for my revenge on you, boy. This time, I will crush you and deliver you to my Master. As for her...maybe he'll let me keep her as a consolation prize..." Xanatos taunted. Anakin guarded Padme behind him, as he ignited his blade.

"I defeated you once...and I'll do so again. And this time, I'll make sure you're completely destroyed, so you can't come back to haunt us," Anakin stated, as he ignited his sapphire blade. Xanatos chuckled, as two red blades, one in each metal hand, sprang to life.

"You are no match for me, brat. And once I'm done with you, I'll finally have my revenge on the entire Jinn family, staring with your bastard father," Xanatos taunted. Anakin growled, as he launched at Xanatos, their blades clashing at lightning speed. Padme could only look on, as her husband battled against the brute strength of the bio-android...


	7. Part 7 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 7! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 7/8

Anakin and Xanatos circled each other, sabers blazing.

"It's good to see you again, Senator. You are as beautiful as ever, especially in that glorious outfit. Perhaps after I take care of your husband, you and I can get to know each other better," Xanatos taunted.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Padme spat. Xanatos chuckled.

"As feisty as ever, I see. I like them feisty," Xanatos said.

"Look at her again and I'll gouge your eyes out," Anakin snapped. Xanatos laughed.

"Bring it on, brat," he chuckled, as their blades clashed in a fury of strikes.

"I'm stronger and more powerful than you can imagine now. I'm going to crush you to within a thread of your life and deliver you to my Master. You will serve him and then...as the ultimate revenge, I'll see that you destroy your father with your own hands," Xanatos ranted.

"You have no true power. You're just a pathetic mass of machinery and wiring now. You're heartless...you feel nothing, especially not love...and that's why you will lose," Anakin retorted.

"You foolish brat. Do you really think your love for this whore will defeat me?!" Xanatos spat. Anakin jumped up, delivering a flying kick to Xanatos' steel abdomen. Xanatos cried out in surprise, as he went sailing to the ground. He was stunned. His superior strength and physical makeup should have stopped the young Jedi from over powering him in any way. Xanatos looked up at Anakin Skywalker, the son of his old Master, and was astonished to see that his blade was now a blinding color of white. And his eyes...they were so incredibly blue that it was hard to look at them.

"Don't EVER call her that," Anakin growled. Xanatos pushed his astonishment and fear away, as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Impressive...but it won't be enough to kill me," he spat.

"We'll see," Anakin replied, as they engaged each other again. Anakin matched the bio-android blow for blow, so Xanatos resorted to his brute strength. He put his metal hand around Anakin's neck, lifting him off his feet and slamming him into the wall. Anakin struggled for air and Padme raised her blaster, as she began pumping Xanatos full of blaster bolts. Xanatos smirked at her, as he tossed Anakin away. The young Jedi rolled to the ground, gasping for air.

"So, you want to play too, huh beautiful?" he leered. Padme kept her blaster leveled at him, as she slowly backed away.

"Oh no you don't sweet thing! You started this party!" Xanatos yelled. Padme screamed, as he hauled her off her feet and slammed her against the wall.

"Surrender Jedi scum or I just might get angry and peel the skin off her pretty bones," Xanatos snarled, as he raised his metal hand, ready to bring it down on Padme's face. She looked away, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Anakin caught his arm just in time, before toppling the heavy bio-android to the ground. Anakin's searing power flailed around him. Xanatos cried out in agony, as Anakin's raw Force energy burned the parts of his face that were still covered with real skin. He held his face, as it burned and charred quickly, melting the skin away. Padme turned away from the gruesome sight, as her husband grabbed her arm and they began sprinting down the corridor.

"You can run Skywalker...but you won't be able to hide for long, you fucking brat!" Xanatos screamed.

Anakin opened the nearest door and led Padme through. He stopped dead though, when they were met with an abyss before them. He took out his grappling cable and secured it tightly to a beam above them. He wrapped his arm around Padme's waist and started to swing them over to the other side. But a blaster shot rang out without warning, snapping the cable. Anakin and Padme screamed, as they fell into the dark abyss. Xanatos cackled, as he holstered his blaster and stared down into the blackness.

"Tough break lovers, because you've just entered hell. And this is a show I wouldn't miss for anything," he said, as he jumped, sailing down into the blackness as well...

* * *

Anakin held Padme's trembling form tightly, as he used the Force to slow them down. Finally, his feet landed softly on solid ground, as did Padme's. She looked up at him and then at their surroundings. They were in some sort of underground cavern. Torches burned in their wall holders, providing light along the rock walls and dirt floors.

"Where are we?" Padme asked.

"It looks like we're under the compound. We should keep moving," he replied, as he took her hand and began leading her through the cavern's passage. Behind them, a pair of yellow eyes stared them down like prey...

The vast corridor opened up into the what looked like a massive cave or underground chamber. The walls were rock and the floor was dirt. Stalagmites littered the chamber, telling of its age. But most significant were the hieroglyphic drawings on the walls.

"More drawings," Padme mentioned.

"I think we're in the remnants of another Temple. It's pretty likely this one is thousands of years old. It's like they built their compound right on top of it," Anakin replied.

"Anakin...look..." Padme pointed at the sacrificial altar, which had a jewel encrusted, golden hilt dagger out and examined the blade. He put the dagger in an empty holster on his belt and took her hand, as he spotted an interesting set of drawings on the wall.

"Ani...doesn't this symbol represent the Sith?" Padme asked, as she pointed to the decorative sign.

"Yes, it's the sign of the Sith. And these drawings represent a war. These pictures probably represent the Great Sith Wars. That's probably how this planet died. It was a battle ground in the war," Anakin suggested. Padme felt something brush against her foot. She looked down and screamed, as a huge snake slid by. She looked down and saw that it was coming from a hold in the wall.

"Anakin!" she cried, as she clung to him. Anakin drew his blade, as the dragon snake lifted itself up, towering over them with saliva drenched fangs. It roared angrily and struck at them. Anakin pushed his wife out of the way. She lost her footing and fell to her knees. She watched in amazement, as her husband leapt onto the beast and stabbed it in the head with his sapphire blade. The beast roared in agony, as it fell dead, as Anakin leapt off. Padme screamed again, as she saw hundreds of baby snakes, crawling through the hole. She leapt up, as Anakin took her hand.

"We've overstayed our welcome here," he said, as he led her away from the hissing offspring of the larger snake. Anakin found an old stone door between two stalagmites on the far wall. Using his Force enhanced strength, he busted through the door, breaking it into only chunks of old, eroded stone, before leading his wife through. Upon stepping inside the room, they found themselves on a rocky outcrop. Anakin found an unlit torch on the wall and lit it on fire with his light saber, providing light. But as soon as he did, he wished that he hadn't. Skeletal remains littered the ground in filthy, ankle deep water. But what was worse was the hundreds of womp rats that scurried about. Padme screamed, as one started biting at her ankles and then another. Anakin kicked the little nuisances away, as the rats seemed to scurry toward them. Padme yelped, as her husband threw her over his shoulder without warning and started toward the other end of the room. He thrust his light saber through the wall, melting and crumbling the rock away. He turned Padme upright in his arms and she threw her arms around his neck, as he carried her through the opening. They felt instant, sweltering heat, as they went through. Just below the rocky platform they were standing on was a giant lava river, reminiscent of the one on Mustafar. Surrounding the lava river were more rocky platforms and outcrops, including many massive stalagmites.

"Master Dyas was right. You walked right into his trap," Xanatos chuckled, as he appeared before them. Anakin drew his light saber, but was suddenly hit with black Force lightning, as Ysanne appeared from the shadows.

"Anakin!" Padme cried.

"Seize him!" Ysanne ordered to the soldiers in her command.

"Padme!" he cried, as he writhed in agony. She tried to run to him, but she screamed, as Xanatos grabbed her by the hair.

"Don't worry...I'll take good care of this one," he goaded, as he produced a neck shackle. Padme struggled, but couldn't prevent him from putting it on her. He bound her wrists with twine and then pulled her onto the hover ship with the chain. Anakin was bound with Force resistant restraints and taken aboard as well, as the hover ship sailed down the lava river.

Padme fought and struggled, as Xanatos yanked her along by the neck chain, as they arrived at their destination, which was even deeper underground. Anakin and Padme stared at the chamber, which was filled with technicians milling about. In the center of the chamber was a giant, pulsing orb of blue energy.

"What is that?" Padme wondered aloud.

"I'm so glad you asked that, my dear," Sifo Dyas said, as he appeared.

"You...let us go now!" Padme demanded angrily. Sifo chuckled.

"Such a spitfire you are, Senator. But I'm afraid I cannot do that. To answer your question, you happen to be looking at the magnificent source of power that keeps this planet alive and from breaking down completely," Sifo said.

"You destroyed your people by keeping this planet alive! It's toxic energy has caused your people horrible deformities," Anakin spat.

"But they know that their physical shortcomings will be worth it when we finally rise and stamp out the disease that is the Jedi and the Republic. And you will be the tool we use to do so, Chosen one. Prepare him for the procedure!" Sifo ordered, as the soldiers swarmed around him, ushering him to a chair, where the technicians had all sorts of gadgets and equipment waiting.

"No...please...no! You can't do this!" Padme cried.

"I love you Padme...always remember that, no matter what happens," Anakin called.

"You heard her, Sifo Dyas! Let him go," Obi-Wan growled, as he, Riley, and the others stood ready. The cell, which they had once been kept in was open and the guards; dead.

"I must commend you both. Escaping my forces isn't easy, but you've managed to do so yet again," Sifo said.

"You really think a guy like me can't pick a lock? And as for your men, well, they ain't very strong, you know. Those ugly bastards didn't have a chance," Riley spat. Sifo chuckled.

"I must admit, you are quite entertaining, Mr. Zander. And you have such a lovely daughter," Sifo said, as he tugged Padme toward him, holding her arms tightly.

"You take your filthy hands off her now!" Riley growled.

"No, she and her husband belong to me now. Kill them," he ordered to his soldiers.

"Daddy!" Padme screamed, as one soldier leapt at Riley with a dagger drawn. Riley grabbed another soldier and pried him off Ethan. He snatched the man's blaster and shot the advancing soldier in the head, before snapping the neck of the other. Riley grabbed another blaster from one of the dead men and tossed it to Tyler. Obi-Wan lifted his light saber off Tavira's belt and caught it in his hand, before igniting the azure blade.

"You go after Anakin and Padme. Tyler and I will take care of this," Obi-Wan said. Riley nodded and barreled toward Tavira, who had his blade. Obi-Wan set his sights on Xanatos.

"Well, the other Jinn brother. I can't wait to see the look on your father's face when he sees one dead son at his feet and that the other has followed in my footsteps down the path of the dark side," Xanatos taunted.

"It'll never happen, Xanatos. I will not let your Master destroy the good man that is my brother...and neither will his wife," Obi-Wan growled, as their sabers clashed in a dead lock.

* * *

"Tavira...take the Senator and put her in my ship. This place has been compromised and may be destroyed, if the core of power ruptures. Ysanne...you know what must be done," Sifo said.

"Our most valued, chosen people, the androids, and bio-prototypes, as well as our most vital information is being evacuated into your cruiser as we speak, My Master. We will leave now and wait for your arrival aboard the ship," Ysanne said.

"Come along, Senator," Tavira said, as she tugged Padme's chain and pointed a blaster at her. Ysanne was already gone and Tavira roughly yanked the struggling and fighting Padme toward the lift. But Riley had his sights set on the woman.

Padme kicked at Leonia, as she was dragged to the lift. Padme's fisted her bounds hands together and swung them up, punching Tavira in the face. A trickle of blood dripped from her nose. She seethed angrily at the smaller, petite beauty and Padme yelped as she was backhanded. Tavira yanked her by the hair and wrapped her arm around Padme's neck. She drew the blade she had taken from Riley and put it to the young woman's throat.

"You have no idea how much I would like to kill you right now. The only reason you still draw breath is because my Master wishes for you to remain alive. But maybe a few bruises on that pretty face will teach you a lesson," Leonia growled, as she shoved Padme to the ground. The female Admiral stood over her and raised her fist. Padme covered her face, but Leonia was the one that cried out in pain. Tavira held her knee cap in agony and screamed again, as Riley shot her in the other knee, causing her legs to buckle. She snarled and threw herself onto Padme, wrapping her hands around the young woman's neck. Padme pounded on her with her bound hands, but the woman had a maniacal look in her eye.

"Say goodbye to baby girl, Mr. Zander," she spat. Padme grit her teeth and shoved her feet into Tavira's abdomen, kicking her off. Leonia laughed.

"Well, the little pixie has some fight in her after all," she said, as she picked up Riley's blade and crawled toward Padme. Riley intercepted her and held the blade at bay.

"You ain't hurtin' my baby girl ever again," Riley growled, as he flicked his wrist and took his weapon back from her.

"It helps if you know how to use a blade like this one...but you never will," Riley said, as he drove the blade directly through her heart. Padme yelped and looked away, as blood sprayed everywhere. Riley pulled the blade out and Tavira fell dead to the ground. He helped his daughter to her feet and cut the twine off her wrists, before slicing through the lock on the neck shackle, freeing her from them. He pulled her into a tight hug and Padme hugged him back.

"You okay sweetness?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but Ani won't be if we don't stop Sifo-Dyas," Padme cried.

"We will," Riley promised, as he took her hand in one of his and his blade in the other.

* * *

Force energy erupted from Anakin even as Sifo-Dyas pumped black Force lightning into him, trying to subdue him enough to being the brain washing procedure.

"Stop your struggle, Chosen One. It is fruitless to resist," Dyas warned.

"I...won't let you...do this to me!" Anakin screamed in agony.

"You have no choice! You will serve me!" Sifo barked back.

"Like hell he will!" Padme spat, as she leveled her blaster and shot the three technicians manning the consoles. Sifo grit his teeth in anger and glanced to see Xanatos barreling toward Riley, having left Calmek to deal with Obi-Wan.

"Daddy!" Padme cried, as Xanatos threw his massive weight into her father, toppling him to the ground. Padme started toward her husband, but Sifo stopped her and wrapped a metal hand around her neck.

"I'm not a man you should anger, Senator. Your husband will turn and you should feel privileged that I am letting you live. But you are causing too much trouble," Sifo growled, as he threw her against a metal post, which was wired to one of the consoles. He secured her wrists and ankles with the restraints and flipped a switch on the console. Padme cried out in pain, as her body was pumped full of a low grade of simulated Force lightning.

"The more you struggle...the more pain it inflicts upon her," Sifo told Anakin.

"Padme!" Riley cried, as he struggled against Xanatos' brute strength.

"All right...just don't hurt her anymore!" Anakin relented.

"Ani no...fight him!" Padme cried.

"I can't angel. Not if it means you'll get hurt," Anakin replied. Padme shook her head.

"I'll be fine! You have...to fight him! I'm...your strength! Use our love against him! Don't let him...use it against us!" Padme begged.

"I've had enough of your interfering, Senator. You know, I can brainwash your husband to have no memory of you at all. Then I would no longer have any use for you!" Sifo snarled, as he raised his metal fist to strike her.

"NOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed, as his power erupted, sending flails of energy everywhere, killing those with evil in their hearts, destroying equipment, and causing the entire cavern to shake. Stalagmites began to crumble and lava boiled in aggravation. And most frightening of all as the giant sphere of energy began to darken. Both Anakin and Padme cried out in pain, as Anakin struggled to break free. And their pain ceased, as the Force restraints shattered, freeing him. Sifo-Dyas seethed, his disbelief apparent on his face.

"I guess I will have to make you surrender myself," Sifo said, as he ignited his crimson blade.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, as he tossed his own light saber to his brother. Anakin caught it and ignited it. The azure blade shimmered white with blinding energy. And Sifo-Dyas knew that he had no chance at this time. Escape would be the only means to survival today. He saw the power orb beginning to turn black and he knew the planet would soon begin to break apart. He grabbed Calmek's arm.

"Get the warp open now," he snapped.

"They have already begun the necessary sequence aboard the ship," Calmek reported.

"Good, let's go," Sifo said, as Calmek and Xanatos headed for the lift.

"You're not going anywhere!" Anakin growled. Sifo laughed maniacally and grabbed Padme, cutting her loose from the restraints. She screamed, as he pulled her along.

"Let her go!" Anakin screamed. Sifo Dyas let out a barrage of black Force lightning, throwing them all back, before pushing Padme toward the ledge. She screamed, as she rolled over it, hanging just on the edge.

"Padme!" Anakin cried. Sifo used the diversion to escape, while Anakin knelt at the edge and grabbed her arms. Padme whimpered, as she glanced down at the angry lava river below.

"Ani...please don't let me go," she cried.

"Never angel...I'll never let you go," he said, as he pulled her up and into his arms, hugging her tightly. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

"You were right, Padme. You are my strength. You saved us all," he said, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, before helping her up.

"That big ball of energy looks like it's about to blow. We need to get the hell outta here!" Riley said.

"I heard them say that they're going to open the warp again. I contacted Captain Thomas and he's bringing the ship back. I told him to be ready to pull us in with the tractor beam," Tyler said.

"Good work kid. We just need to find a ship now," Anakin said, as the seven of them ran for the lift.

* * *

Padme screamed, as rock debris showered down on them. Anakin protected her with his body, as they navigated toward the docking bay. They found a small shuttle and strapped in, as Anakin punched it out of the hanger, just as the whole compound crumbled. They sailed out of the atmosphere and witnessed Sifo-Dyas' ship beginning to enter the warp. Behind them, the planet of Xalryn exploded in a brilliant display of flames. A shockwave from the planet's explosion rocked the ship, tearing off the back end. Steph screamed, as her harness snapped and she was jettisoned toward the blackness of open space. But an arm caught her's, stopping her from the black death. And she was astonished to see that it was Padme who had saved her life. Riley wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist and pulled them both back, as the tractor beam latched onto the ship. Once they were inside, the ship made its way into the warp hole. Once again, they were thrown around violently by the turbulence. Anakin held Padme close, as they braved the ride, which soon ended. Several moments passed, before Tyler pulled himself up and checked the shuttle's instruments. He pulled up their coordinates. The young man pumped his fist and cheered.

"We did it! We're less than a parsec from Dantooine!" Tyler yelled in excitement. Padme jumped into her husband's arms and he spun her around.

"We made it," she sighed in relief.

"Yes we did, because our love was strong enough to see us through," Anakin said. Padme pressed her lips to his and he returned her kiss with passionate fervor. Captain Thomas and his men awaited them, as they disembarked. There was surprise on the Captain's face to see two people he did not recognize and only five out of the twenty that had gone, returning.

"General Skywalker," the Captain nodded. Anakin nodded.

"Captain, have your pilots begin our descent to Dantooine. There is a port on the island of Milawi. Our family is currently on the island of Dalica. You and your senior staff may join us there and we'll fill you in on everything that happened down on that planet," Anakin said.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," the Captain said, as he left with his crew to make an announcement to the crew that they would be provided with room and board on the island of Milawi, once they landed...


	8. Part 8 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 8! I thought this was going to be the last part, but this one needs nine it seems. So, part 9 will be the final chapter of this vignette. For now, enjoy part 8! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 8/9

The large cruise ship docked at the port on the island of Milawi. Most of the ships occupants boarded several ferries and departed for a large resort on one of the large, nearby islands. The seven survivors of the expedition on Xalryn, the Captain, his senior crew members, and Artoo boarded a large boat, which Anakin rented from the Marina. They set sail and began the journey to Dalica to be reunited with their family. They would also tell their story to the Captain and their family that evening. But for now, Anakin was content to let Riley steer the boat, while he stood at the bow with his beautiful wife. They had both cleaned up and changed aboard the ship, before disembarking. She now wore a knee length white sun dress, with blue flowers. It was sleeveless and had a scoop neck collar. She had matching white strapped sandals on and her hair cascaded around her in curls, just the way he liked it. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she turned her head to him. He lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her with tender passion. They held each other, as they took in the beautiful ocean scenery of Dantooine and soon, they could see Dalica, where their family and their five beautiful children awaited them.

Luke fidgeted anxiously, as the boat docked. He felt his grandma Shmi tug at his collar.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"They're coming, young ones. We'll wait until they get off the boat," Shmi said, though she was just as anxious as the children. She felt her husband squeeze her shoulder affectionately and she smiled at him. The children came alive with chatter, as they spotted their father's tall frame step off the boat and onto the dock. He held his hand out to their mother and helped her onto the dock as well.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!" their voices chorused. Anakin and Padme spotted them and smiled. Hand in hand, they sprinted to meet their excited children. Anakin knelt down and opened his arms, catching Luke and Leia, as they bounded to him. Padme knelt beside him and kissed her two oldest, as the younger ones caught up.

"Mommy!" Jayden called. Padme scooped him up and kissed his hair, as he clung tightly to her. Padme opened her other arm and pulled Jenna into her arms as well. Anakin saw Kimberly standing next to him, sniffling, with tiny tears rolling down her cheeks. He took her in his arms and she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked.

"We thought...we were never gonna...see you again," she sobbed. Anakin hugged her tightly.

"Everything's okay now, tiny angel. Mommy and Daddy are fine," he promised.

"But we thought the bad people had you again and we were scared," Jayden whimpered.

"Daddy protected mommy though and we're just fine now, okay?" Padme told him. He nodded his little head.

"Lukie told us that you would defeat the bad people. He told us not to be scared," Jenna chirped. Anakin smiled and patted his son's shoulder.

"Luke's right, because I'd never let anyone hurt any of you or Mommy," Anakin told them, as he smiled at his wife.

"Come on everyone, let's go back to the resort. I'm sure Neela is anxious to see us," Padme said, as she stood.

"She is! She's making a special dinner for everyone!" Luke said, as he got excited at the prospect of food.

"Great...I'm starved," Anakin said.

"Me too," Luke added.

"You just ate two hours ago, laser brain," Leia rolled her eyes.

"So, I'm hungry again," Luke retorted. Anakin patted his shoulder.

"A chip off the old block for sure," Anakin said. Luke beamed at the prospect of being compared to his father.

"Well, I bet you can't beat me in a race," Leia boasted.

"Can too. First one to the table is a rotten Gondark egg!" Luke called, as he and Leia took off running.

"Wait for us!" Jenna called, as the three youngest chased after them.

As the children ran ahead, everyone else got their turn.

"Oh, I was so worried about you both," Shmi fretted, as she hugged them both tightly. Qui-Gon was next and also hugged them both.

"Obi-Wan!" Sola called, as she came running toward him, having just learned of his return. Obi-Wan caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly, before planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Daddy!" Ryoo and Pooja called. Obi-Wan opened his arms and hugged them both. Sola kissed his cheek, before hugging her sister and brother-in-law. Jobal also hugged them tightly, while Riley waited off to the side for her. She soon joined him and he pulled her into a loving kiss. Finally, Yan and Elana greeted them all with hugs as well.

"It sounds like you both went through quite an ordeal," Yan said. Anakin nodded.

"Yes, we have much to tell you," Padme said.

"Everyone, this is Captain Thomas and his crew. And these three are Tyler, Ethan, and Steph, the only survivors from our team besides us, that went down on the planet with us," Anakin said.

"We welcome you all. Let us dine and enjoy the company of the children. Then, we can send them to play and discuss what we need to," Elana suggested. They all agreed and trekked toward Jac and Neela's small, open air resort.

* * *

"I'm so happy to see you both," Neela said, as she hugged both Anakin and Padme.

"It's good to see you too Neela," Padme replied.

"You both look fantastic. You haven't changed at all," she mentioned. Padme smiled and cuddled close to Anakin's side.

"Love keeps us young, I suppose you could say," he said.

"Yeah, I can't keep my hands off him," Padme teased, as he smiled playfully at her. Neela giggled and cleared her throat playfully.

"Uh huh, so I can see," she said, pointing at the five mini Skywalkers at the table. Everyone shared a laugh, as Anakin and Padme blushed.

"Come on everyone. Dinner is ready, so let's eat," Neela said. They all took their seats and prepared for the meal.

* * *

After they finished the meal, the children left to play, as the adults prepared for an important discussion.

"I don't mean to be rude, Master Skywalker, but we are very eager to know all that happened down on that planet," Captain Thomas said.

"Of course Captain," Anakin nodded.

"What I'd like to know is how your ship just disappointed into thin air," Sola added.

"It was a warp hole that originally disrupted our course and caused us to dip out of hyperspace," Anakin began.

"A warp hole?" Qui-Gon questioned. Anakin nodded.

"It pulled us through and when it closed, we found that we were three hundred and sixty four days journey to Dantooine," Anakin said.

"What?! How is that possible?" Sola asked.

"We weren't sure, but I knew the answers we needed were on a strange, unknown planet we were now orbiting," Anakin said.

"Then how did you find them?" Dooku asked Obi-Wan.

"The same warp opened up while Riley and I were surveying the area and we weren't the only ship making the journey," Obi-Wan said.

"Another cruiser carrying the Sith Master, or at least who we thought was the Sith Master, was going in too," Riley added.

"Then this warp was no accidental space anomaly," Elana stated.

"Back to what you said about the Sith Master: what exactly did you mean?" Qui-Gon asked. Anakin looked at his father and grandfather.

"We learned the identities of both the Sith Master and his apprentice. The one we encountered on Mustafar a few years ago was only the apprentice," Anakin stated.

"Who are they?" Yan asked anxiously.

"We only learned the apprentice's first name. He called her Ysanne. She had long, silver/white hair and ice blue eyes," Anakin said.

"They held me captive apart from Anakin for a short time and I think I heard him refer to her as Iceheart as well," Padme added.

"What about the Master?" Yan asked. Anakin and Padme exchanged glances.

"Come on now. Tell us," Qui-Gon urged.

"It's Sifo-Dyas. He's the Sith Master," Anakin announced.

"What?!" Yan exclaimed.

"But he's dead. Maul slew him," Qui-Gon protested.

"These people have incredible technology. They don't just make androids. They also create bio-androids from living tissue. Sifo-Dyas is half man, half machine now," Anakin said.

"And he ain't the only bio-android they have," Riley added.

"There is another?" Yan asked.

"Somehow, these strange people recovered Xanatos' body and made him into one as well," Obi-Wan said regretfully.

"No...not Xanatos," Qui-Gon said.

"Blast...have they no respect for the dead?!" Dook spat. Padme shivered, as she remembered bumping into the dead scientists' rotting corpse, as it hung from a noose.

"No, they most certainly don't," Padme replied.

"These people, Sifo-Dyas' race, I assume. Are they human?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, but they are so deformed that they don't appear to be," Anakin replied.

"Deformed?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Yes, the planet that we landed on has been dead for centuries, but the Xalryn, as they call themselves, used a massive orb of energy to keep the planet in tack. But the energy's toxins have caused horrible physical deformities. They have oblong shaped skulls, they are mostly bald, with pointed ears, sunken eyes, sunken cheeks, and they look sickly. They are rail thin and their eyes are a sickly green and bloodshot," Anakin explained.

"Dear Force, why would they put themselves through all that for a dying planet?" Shmi wondered.

"They are descendants of the Sith race. It's a God complex for them. They like the idea of being able to give and take away life as they see fit. Plus, the planet was so far out that it has kept them and their technologies hidden for centuries. We also think that Sifo-Dyas and Xanatos are only the first two bio-androids. I heard Admiral Tavira mention more bio-prototypes and I would bet that Sifo had them take onto his ship and escaped with them," Anakin said.

"So, the planet was destroyed?" Yan asked. Anakin nodded.

"My Force energy caused the power core to become unstable and it exploded. The whole planet crumbled and we barely made it off in time," Anakin replied.

"What was Sifo's goal in capturing the two of you? Why was he so adamant in keeping you both together and alive?" Riley asked.

"That, perhaps, is the most frightening part of all," Obi-Wan stated.

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He knows exactly how to control my powers and exactly how to exploit them. He knows that Padme is the key. He knows that my powers work at their maximum when she's by my side or when I'm protecting her," Anakin said in exasperation, as he got up. Padme gazed forlornly at her husband, sharing his pain.

"He was using our love against us. He wants to use its power against the galaxy," Anakin stated.

"But how can he possible expect to do that? You and Padme would never serve him," Qui-Gon said.

"Not willingly, but he had all that figured out too," Anakin replied.

"What are you talking about?" Yan asked, with dread in his voice. Anakin turned to them.

"He tested my powers and they were everything he hoped for and more. He told me that the Great Darth Plagueis had predicted the powerful warrior that I would become," Anakin said.

"Darth Plagueis was a raving, psychotic madman. He knew nothing about you," Dooku said.

"Maybe not...but Sifo Dyas knows everything. He knew exactly how I would react during the test." Anakin replied.

"What test?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme looked at her husband, knowing he was blaming himself for the deaths of everyone that had died on that planet, even if it wasn't his fault. And yet...there was something else bothering him too...something he was guarding closely.

"Sifo-Dyas placed me in a glass column and began to fill it with water. He had three of his own people, who he had charged with treason brought there. He told Anakin that if he did not execute them, then I would drown. But Ani saved me without killing them. He used the Force to shatter the glass column around me, even though the shock from the Force restraints caused him incredible pain," Padme said.

"You did the right thing, Anakin," Qui-Gon said.

"It didn't matter. He still hung all three of them. He made us watch them suffer. He knew exactly what I was going to do...and that's why he planned to brainwash us both," Anakin said.

"Brainwash you? What do you mean?" Sola asked.

"He wanted us to remember our love and our life together, so he could use the power of our love. But he planned to alter the rest of the events in our lives. He wanted us to hate the Jedi and the Republic. He planned to make us believe we had been wronged by all of you," Anakin said.

"He wanted Anakin to be his own personal one man army," Padme said.

"And he almost got away with it too," Anakin added.

"But he didn't. You can't be blaming yourself for things that might have happened," Yan said.

"He's right. This is exactly what that psycho wants you to feel," Riley added.

"Daddy's right. We didn't let him use our love against us. We used it against him," Padme said, as she approached him, laying her hand on his arm.

"But he's still out there and he will come for us. You and the kids will never be safe with him and his monsters on the loose. I failed Padme. I failed as a husband and a father. And I failed as a Jedi," Anakin stated. Padme grasped his hands tightly and looked into his eyes.

"You listen to me Anakin Skywalker. I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. The reason any of us are here is because of you. You are the most wonderful husband and an amazing father. Do you not see how much our children adore you? How much I adore and cherish you?" she asked, as she caressed his cheek.

"You're the galaxy's hero...but you're still mortal and that's okay. You've saved countless lives and you will save countless more. But unfortunately, you won't always be able to save everyone," Padme said, as she turned to Captain Thomas.

"Fifteen people died on that planet, because an evil force was at work. But you must know that my husband did everything he could to protect everyone," Padme said. The Captain nodded.

"I'm truly sorry for the losses, Captain," Anakin added.

"Son, because of you, almost two thousand other people are safe. Take my advice and listen to your wife," the Captain replied.

"Thank you sir," he said.

"No thanks needed. Now, Miss Neela, it's been a long few days. Would you mind showing us to our rooms?" the Captain said. Neela nodded.

"Of course," she replied, as she led them upstairs.

"I'm going to go round the kids up for bed. I'll tell them you'll be up to kiss them soon," Padme replied. He nodded, as she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Never forget how much I love you," Padme said, as she went to round their children up. Yan observed his grandson and decided it was time for him to tell him what else was bothering him.

"Anakin...what is it?" Yan asked, as they stepped off to the side.

"I need something done, grandfather...and no one can know about it," Anakin said.

"What is it?" Yan asked. Anakin looked him straight in the eye.

"I need Palo's grave exhumed," Anakin stated. Yan looked shocked.

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"Because I have a feeling the body isn't there," Anakin stated. Yan let that implication sink in for a moment.

"You think...they recovered his body?" Yan asked.

"I think Xanatos is only the first of our old enemies that we'll be seeing again. But he's the one that concerns me most. I may not be able to predict when he'll surface, but I need to know if he's a threat again," Anakin replied.

"I'll ask Zia and Mace to go to Naboo at once," Yan stated.

"Thank you grandfather," Anakin replied.

"There is no need to thank me, Anakin. I will do whatever it takes to protect this family," Yan said. Anakin nodded.

"Now, if what we suspect turns out to be true...if the grave is empty, then are you going to tell Padme?" Yan asked.

"I've never lied to her before, but how do I tell her that the monster that terrorized her is back and more powerful than ever? How do I tell her that the man that brutally raped her could come back to haunt us at any time?" Anakin asked gravely.

"Anakin...it will be hard, but you must prepare her if it's true," Yan said.

"I know...it's just that these androids are so powerful. Each one more so than the last. What if...what if I can't protect her. Or what if I'm distracted by another and he gets to her? I can't let that degenerate monster hurt her again...I can't!" Anakin fretted.

"We will all do whatever we must to protect those we love. We also must have faith in love and most of all, faith in the All Mighty Force," Yan told him. Anakin nodded.

"Now, go be with your family. I will take care of this other matter," Yan said.

"Thanks grandfather," Anakin said, as he ascended the stairs. He saw the light on his and Padme's room and knew she was getting ready for bed. Jayden, Jenna, and Kimberly were already fast asleep. He kissed all of them and moved on to Luke and Leia's room. Both the older twins were still awake.

"Good night Princess," Anakin said.

"Good night daddy. I love you," Leia said.

"I love you too," he replied, as he kissed her forehead, before moving across the room, but found Luke's bed empty.

"Where's Luke?" he asked.

"He went to say good night to mommy again. I think he's worried about her. Is it because the bad people tried to hurt her again?" Leia asked. Anakin ruffled her silky brunette locks.

"They tried, but they failed princess. I won't ever let anyone hurt her or any of you, okay?" he promised. She nodded and snuggled back down onto bed. Anakin walked down to the bedroom and stepped in, smiling at his wife, who was hugging their son on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Anakin asked. Padme smiled.

"Everything's fine daddy. Someone is still just a little worried about his mommy, I guess. He's very protective, just like daddy," Padme said, as she kissed Luke's hair. Anakin smiled and pulled something from his pocket, as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, you've been showing a lot of maturity lately, son, and that's why I think you're ready for this," Anakin said, as he held up a braid. Luke gasped.

"Really?" he asked in amazement. Anakin nodded and secured it behind his ear.

"It's time buddy. It's time for you to become a padawan," Anakin said. Padme beamed, as Luke threw himself into his father's arms. Anakin hugged him tightly and kissed his hair.

"I'll be the best padawan ever, dad. I promise," Luke said.

"I know you will, my son," Anakin whispered. Padme kissed his hair too.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," she said.

"Thanks mommy," he replied.

"Okay, now off to bed sweetheart. We'll see you in the morning," Padme said. Luke nodded and hopped down, before leaving his parent's bedroom for his own. Padme wrapped her arms around her husband.

"You just made him the happiest little boy in the galaxy," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek. Anakin gave her a smile and pushed his worries aside for the moment.

"I love you," he said. She smiled.

"I love you too," she replied, as their lips met with tender passion.

* * *

"Mace...I'm sorry to comm you so late. It slipped my mind that there was a time difference," Yan said, as Mace's sleepy face appeared on the screen.

"It's okay. It sounds important," Mace replied.

"I'm afraid it is. I need to ask you and Zia to go on a little mission for me. And it must be kept completely secret until we know more," Yan said. Mace's face turned serious.

"What do you need us to do?" Mace asked.

"It would be best explained if you read the report I have just transmitted. It will be the top discussion at our next few Council meetings I suspect," Yan said. Mace took several moments to read through the report. His face registered disbelief and his eyes widened in shock the more he read.

"Sifo-Dyas...is alive?" Mace asked in disbelief.

"Not only alive, but he is the Sith Master. He and Xanatos are both what are called bio-androids now," Yan said.

"What does this have to do with the mission you need Zia and I to take care of?" he asked.

"Sifo-Dyas has more of these bio-prototypes we think...many more perhaps. This request comes from Anakin and I completely agree that it must be done," Yan began.

"We need you and Zia to exhume Palo Danae's grave. We think it's empty," Yan stated gravely. Mace sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"You think they took the body and they're going to use him?" Mace asked. Yan nodded.

"We have to know. Anakin must know if there is a chance Palo could come after Padme again," Yan replied.

"Zia and I will leave at first light. I'll wake Master Yoda and inform him of what we are going to do. As for anyone else, we won't mention anything until we know more," Mace said.

"Thank you Mace," Yan replied. Mace nodded.

"No thanks necessary. I'll contact you when we find out anything," Mace said, as the comm blinked out. Yan sighed deeply.

"You won't get away with hurting the people I love, Sifo-Dyas. We will stop you," Yan said, with determination lining his face.


	9. Part 9 of 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 9! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy this final part and let me know what you think! :)

Planet of Terror: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 9/9

Admiral Daala stood patiently in the docking bay, as the massive cruiser landed. The structure around them was still very much in progress, but when it was finished, it would be a massive battle station. Men and women, as well as artificial beings brought to them by the Xalryn, worked diligently on a daily basis to complete what would someday be the means to controlling the galaxy. They were located in a deserted section of space in the outer rim territories and virtually unnoticed by anything. Daala's head was still swimming from the promotion she had received earlier that day. Tavira was dead and she was named the new Admiral. She had never formally met the Master or his apprentice, so she was nervous to say the least. Standing next to her was a tall, beautiful blonde woman she knew only as Kendra. Daala was not sure what her significance was, but she appeared to be a formidable person, as she wore a tight black body suit, essential in battle. A silver cylindrical weapon rested on her hip, but Daala was smart enough to conclude that she was no Jedi. Standing on her other side, was none other than Prince Xizor of Falleen himself. The Falleen prince was being paid a handsome price for providing them with materials. But his most significant contribution was the pounds of Zyonite he was having smuggled to him...as well as the even more rare, explosive substance known as Zylithium, a radioactive, chemically altered form of lithium. Making Zylithium was illegal in the Republic and punishable with being sent to Kessel for up to twenty years. The evil prince had hired hands to take the risks for him and enjoyed reaping the benefits from his business with the Imperial Underground.

Daala stood straight, as Sifo-Dyas approached, flanked by Ysanne and the bio-android, Xanatos.

"Admiral Daala, you came highly recommended by the late General Tarkin. I trust you are pleased with your promotion," Sifo said. Daala's heart ached, as she thought of her beloved Willhuff. Damn the Jedi!

"Most pleased, my Lord. He would be very proud of the work we are doing here. My complete loyalty lies with you, My Lord," she replied, with a formal bow.

"Very good," Sifo said, as he turned his attention to Prince Xizor.

"Your majesty, I'm quite impressed by your latest contribution. Ysanne will see to it that you receive payment promptly,"

"Thank you, My Lord. The money is good, but I was hoping to discuss a more hefty payment, such as the territory in the mid rim we discussed," Xizor said.

"All in good time, your majesty," Sifo said, as he turned his attention to Kendra.

"And Lady Kendra, I've read the reports. You are well on your way to becoming the best assassin in the galaxy," Sifo complimented.

"Thank you, My Lord," she replied.

"You must be very proud, Ysanne," he mentioned.

"Yes my Master," she replied, as she nodded to the young woman.

"Kendra," she said in greeting. The young woman nodded back, as they began walking with Sifo-Dyas

"Mother," Kendra replied, as they entered the lift that would take them to the bridge of their new base of operation.

* * *

Captain Thomas sighed, as his officers loaded their things onto the boat.

"Are you sure you and your wife won't reconsider finishing the cruise? Your family and children are welcome to come," the Captain said.

"That's very kind of you, sir, but we've decided to spend the rest of our vacation here," Anakin replied.

"Well, good luck to you then, though I can't say I'm entirely happy about losing a good kid like Tyler," the Captain said.

"Well, he has to accept my offer first," Anakin replied.

"Oh, he will. He's a smart boy," the Captain said, as he shook hands with Anakin.

"Good luck to you son," he waved.

"You too Captain," Anakin replied, as he approached Tyler.

"Tyler, can I speak to you for a minute?" Anakin asked.

"Certainly sir," he replied.

"Thanks and first off, don't call me sir. Anakin is just fine. Secondly, I was wondering if you would be interested in working for me?" Anakin asked. Tyler's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Me sir...are you serious?" he asked.

"I sure am. I saw the way you handled things down on Xalryn. And you are the type of person I need in my wife's security cabinet. If you accept, you'll be reporting to Captain Typho and to me. In the past, Typho has handled most of my wife's security, but he's had a few close calls and he needs back up with the way things are. Your security duties would also extend to my children. And it would be a promotion to Lieutenant," Anakin explained.

"Me...you really want me?" Tyler asked in disbelief. Anakin chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself short, kid. I saw you keep it together down on that nightmare of a planet. You don't belong in a cushy job like the one you were stuck with on the cruise ship. So, what do you say?" Anakin asked.

"I...I'm honored. I accept sir...I mean Anakin," he said.

"Good. Then you'll be coming with us. If you wouldn't mind going back to Milawi and getting the rest of our stuff off the ship, I'd appreciate it," Anakin said.

"Consider it done," Tyler replied.

"Great. I'll see you back here in time for dinner," Anakin replied, as he headed back to the resort. His wife was still talking to Ethan, where he had left her. They had agreed to give Ethan his interview, being that they trusted him to tell the truth about them. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, as he sat down.

"Hi," she said, with a smile.

"Hi," he replied, returning her smile with his own.

"I can't thank you both enough for this interview. You have no idea what this is going to do for my career. You've never given a formal interview before. This is unprecedented," Ethan gushed.

"Well, we trust that you'll tell the true story and not fabricate a bunch of garbage like the datatabs do," Anakin replied.

"You can trust me, because the truth is an amazing story. I only hope I can someday find just a sliver of the love and happiness the two of you share," Ethan said, with admiration.

"You will. You just have to believe," Padme said, as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. Calmly, Steph approached them and slid a data card to Padme. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked.

"All the information that I have on your father. I'm not going to run the story," Steph said.

"You're not?" Padme asked.

"No. After all the nasty things I said and did to you, you still risked your life to save mine back on the shuttle, when you certainly didn't have to. I was wrong about you and I'm sorry for everything," Steph apologized. Padme smiled warmly.

"Thank you Steph," Padme replied. Ethan smiled at Steph and saw one of the Captain's men signaling them.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go. Thanks again. It's been a pleasure," Ethan said.

"Goodbye. And good luck to you both," Padme said. Steph and Ethan joined hands, as they trekked off for the boat dock.

"Mommy! Daddy! Will you come play with us at the beach?" Jenna called, as she ran up to them in her pink swimsuit, with her twin brother behind her in his gray swim trunks.

"Sure baby girl. That sounds like fun, doesn't it daddy?" Padme said, winking at him.

"It sure does. Mommy and I will go change and be right down," Anakin said.

"Yay!" they cheered, as they scampered off again.

"Come on daddy, let's go change," Padme said, as they stood. He stopped her momentarily and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Wow..." she said dreamily, as he broke the kiss.

"I love you, angel," he said.

"I love you too Ani," she replied, as they ascended the stairs together.

* * *

It was tiring work, but Mace and Zia dug up the grave site under the Naboo twilight. Once the vault was finally visible, Zia stood back, as Mace reached deeply into the Force. With no small amount of effort, he lifted the heavy vault out of the ground and gently set it down. Zia plucked a tool from her belt and quickly picked both locks. They lifted the lid and stared at the coffin inside. Zia sighed, as they prepared to raise the coffin lid

"Ready?" Mace asked. She nodded.

"I'm just hoping there's a body in there," she replied. Together, they lifted the lid and sighed, as they viewed the inside. But it was not a sigh of relief...for the coffin was empty. Zia put her hand over her mouth and shook her head sadly.

"Damn them..." Mace said in exasperation.

"Poor Padme. When she finds out he could be out there, she'll be devastated," Zia said.

"But at least we know...and we can prepare. If they've turned him into a bio-android, then he will be formidable," Mace replied.

"We had better get word to Yan about this right away," Zia said. He nodded, as they locked the vault back up. Using the Force, Mace lowered it into the ground again and they buried it. Once they were finished, it was nearly dawn and they trekked back to their speeder. Mace slowly drove back to the palace, where their ship awaited.

* * *

Padme sat in the surf, letting it wash around her. She wore a black two piece swimsuit and was enjoying the feel of the sun on her shoulders. She watched her shirtless husband, as he romped around in the ocean with their five children, Natalie, and Mara. She smiled, as Jayden trotted toward her.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, as she opened her arms to him and pulled him into her lap.

"I found this for you, mommy," Jayden said, as he gave her a white seashell, which was iridescent on the top.

"Oh, it's beautiful, baby. I love it," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek.

"I found one for Natalie too. Do you think she'll like it?" he asked. Padme smiled.

"She'll love it sweetie. Why don't you go give it to her. Mommy loves hers and I'm going to treasure it forever," Padme told him. She watched, as her son trotted back into the water and presented the other seashell to Natalie. She laughed, as little Natalie threw her arms around Jayden in a big hug. She smiled, as Anakin sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Ani," she said.

"I love you too, angel," he replied, as he caressed her beautiful face with the back of his hand. Their lips met with tender, familiar passion. Anakin cuddled her close to his chest, as they enjoyed the feel of each other's arms. But when Anakin saw his grandfather standing off to the side with a solemn look, dread began to fill his heart.

"Mommy, will you come in the water with us?" Kimberly asked, as she approached.

"Sure baby. Are you coming, Ani?" Padme asked. Anakin smiled at them both.

"I'm going to go talk to Grandfather for a minute, then I'll join you," he replied.

"Okay," Padme said, as she took Kimberly's hand and went into the water. Anakin took a deep breath and approached his grandfather, who stood under a nearby tree.

"I can tell by your face that it's bad news," Anakin said.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but the grave was empty," Yan said. Anakin closed his eyes and pushed the storm of emotion that this news brought down. Anakin leaned against the tree and signed deeply.

"What am I going to do? Padme is going to be devastated. She's not afraid of much, but Palo terrifies her. He represents everything that was wrong in her life. He caused her so much pain, physically and emotionally," Anakin said.

"But she knows you'll protect her when he surfaces," Yan replied.

"What if I can't get to her?" Anakin questioned.

"Padme is a strong woman. She will fight until someone can get to her," Yan said. Anakin shook his head.

"You're right and I'm going to make sure she has something to defend herself with," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Yan asked.

"If they can build weapons, then so can it," Anakin answered. Yan nodded.

"Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you," he replied.

"It has to be strong enough to at least beat up one of those things or knock it around. I know it won't be able to kill it completely, but it could buy her some time to get away or for me to get to her. But it has to be built in a form she can use...like a blaster!" ANakin exclaimed, getting a wild look in his eye.

"Can you really build something with that kind of power in blaster form?" Yan asked, then held his hands up.

"Never mind, of course you can," he chuckled.

"Well...I'll probably need Zionite to do it with," Anakin said.

"Say no more. You tell me what you'll need and I'll get it," Yan said. Anakin nodded.

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked.

"I'll break it to her tonight...after we put the kids to bed," Anakin replied. Yan nodded and patted his shoulder, before going back to the resort. Anakin joined his family on the beach, as they were drying off.

"Okay everyone, upstairs, so we can clean up for dinner," Padme said, as they began trekking back to the resort.

"You okay, handsome?" she asked, as they followed. He smiled at her.

"I'm always perfect when I'm with you, angel," he replied, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

"Empty?" Qui-Gon asked in disbelief. It was long after dinner and night had set in. The children were being put to bed and their wives were readying for bed as well.

"I'm afraid so," Yan replied.

"Empty? What's empty?" Riley asked, as he sat down with them, a glass of Jac's Dantooinian ale in his hand.

"You want to tell him?" Jac asked, as he sipped at his own ale.

"Tell me what?" Riley asked.

"Anakin has a hunch that Xanatos is not the only past enemy we have faced that will resurface," Yan began.

"Go on," Riley urged.

"There is one enemy in particular that Anakin worries about most, so I had a little investigating done for him," Yan said.

"Well, who is it?" Riley asked.

"Palo Danae," Yan replied. Riley's face contorted in anger.

"You mean that little bastard that raped my baby girl?" he asked.

"Yes. Anakin was afraid he could resurface, so Mace and Zia exhumed his grave...and the coffin was empty," Yan explained.

"So, Anakin thinks they've done the same thing to him as they did to that Xanatos dude? Is that where you're going with this?" Riley asked.

"I'm afraid so. We are preparing for the possibility that Palo may resurface and will have powers he never had before," Yan said.

"I don't care. Powers or not, I'm going to rip that Son of Sith apart," Riley growled and then sighed.

"Has he told Padme?" Riley asked.

"He doesn't want to, but he was going to break it to her tonight, so he can prepare her for what might happen," Yan replied.

"So...we just wait until he surfaces and comes after her," Riley said bitterly.

"Yes, unfortunately, all we can do is prepare for him and possibly for other past enemies. For all we know, they are all still in the prototype stage. And Sifo-Dyas' ship has disappeared. None of the patrols we sent out recovered any trace or sign of it," Yan replied. Riley downed the rest of his ale.

"Well, if that bastard thinks we're gonna let him hurt Padme, then he has another thing comin'," Riley said.

* * *

Padme moaned, in pleasure, as her husband's lips feasted on her neck. They lay tangled under the bedclothes, lost in their slow, sensual lovemaking. They had put their children to bed together after a story and then had retired to their bedroom, where their love and passion had taken a hold of them. She knew there was something bothering him and she would get him to tell her. But if her husband wanted to make love to her all night first, before he opened up, then by the Force, she was going to let him. Soon, they lay bathing in the afterglow. Padme kissed his sweaty forehead and played with the hair at the back of his neck, making him purr. They stared into each other's desire glazed eyes, as Padme caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"There is something on your mind, my love," she whispered.

"There is, but I wish not to spoil this night...at least not yet," he replied.

"Then I will not push and I will wait until you are ready to talk. Until them, I will simply enjoy being loved by you," Padme said. Anakin rolled her onto her back and claimed her lips. Their tongues danced together, as their lips met again and again. Padme smiled at him, as she wrapped a blanket around her and climbed out of bed. Her eyes beckoned him to follow, as she stepped outside onto the balcony for some fresh air. He slipped out of bed and joined her outside, the night air hitting his body. He slipped inside the blanket with her, pressing himself against her back, as they held the blanket around them. He kissed her shoulder and slowly inched his way up her neck. They found their way to the lounge chair and laid there together, beneath the stars. They were thoroughly wrapped together under the blanket, legs entwined, arms around each other. Padme rested her head against his chest, lazily tracing the lines of definition on his magnificent physique. After some time of silence between them, Padme felt the distress return to his mood.

"My love...will you tell me what is bothering you? The distress is rolling off you in waves," she mentioned.

"I don't want to. It will only upset you, angel," he replied.

"Darling, remember how we always promised to tell each other everything, no matter how bad it may be," she said.

"Yes..." he replied.

"Then tell me. I will be fine, because you are here to hold me. I never feel afraid when I am in your arms," she said softly. He took a deep breath. There was no way to say it, other than to come right out with it.

"I...I had Palo's grave exhumed. She paled.

"What? Why?" she questioned, with a quiver in her voice.

"Because I had a feeling it was empty," he replied.

"I...I don't understand," Padme said.

"It was empty, Padme. I think the Sith retrieved his body to use for their own purposes," Anakin replied.

"You mean...the bio-prototypes Tavira was talking about, don't you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know for sure, but I strongly suspect so," Anakin said. Padme tightened her arms around him and he felt tears splash on his neck, as she buried her face there. It broke his heart.

"I swear to you, angel, I'm going to protect you with everything I have," Anakin said fiercely, as he tightened his hold around her. He sat up, with her across his lap and her arms around his neck. Padme clung to him, as a memory flashed in her mind.

_"You'll never truly escape me...Padme..." _Palo's voice hissed in her subconscious.

"Why...can't I escape him? Why does he keep...haunting me?" Padme sobbed. Anakin gently rocked her and kissed her hair.

"I won't let him hurt you again, Padme, I promise," he whispered. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"I know...I always feel safe with you. But I worry about you more than me. If he is an android now, he'll want to fight you. He'll probably be incredibly strong," Padme fretted.

"If he wants a fight, angel, then he'll have one. I've wanted to rip him apart from ever hurting you and if he wants to give me the chance, then so be it. You are everything to me and I will never let that sick bastard lay another finger on you," Anakin said fiercely.

"I love you," Padme said.

"I love you too," Anakin replied, as their lips crashed together in a passionate series of long, hot, deep kisses. Anakin stood up, lifting her into his arms, as he carried her inside to their bed...

* * *

Sola giggled, as Obi-Wan spooned her against him. He kissed her shoulder, as they bathed in the afterglow. Obi-Wan kissed her bare shoulder, again as they snuggled together.

"Ben...there's something I need to tell you," Sola said, as she turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips, before trailing them down her neck, causing shivers to course down her spine.

"Baby...I'm trying to tell you something," she chided. He chuckled and pulled back.

"Sorry love," he replied. She smiled at him.

"So, don't keep me in suspense," he urged.

"Ben, I went and saw a healer here, while you were gone," Sola announced. Obi-Wan frowned.

"A healer? What for? Are you ill?" he asked.

"No, my love. I'm fine," she replied.

"Then why see a healer?" he asked.

"Ben...I'm pregnant," Sola announced. He watched, as a grin spread across his face.

"You're...you're pregnant?" he asked. She nodded.

"Oh Sola...that's wonderful!" he said, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course! A baby...our baby," he said tenderly.

"I'm happy too...albeit a little worried," she replied.

"Worried...whatever for?" he asked.

"The older you are, the more risks there are with a pregnancy. I'm forty-two years old," she fretted.

"And I'm forty-five. We're still pretty young," he said, as he caressed her face.

"I'm going to take excellent care of you. And I think us conceiving this baby was the Will of the Force. Everything is going to fine," he promised.

"Oh Ben..." Sola gushed, as she melted in his arms.

"I love you Sola..." he whispered, as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"And I already love our little one," he added.

"I love you too," Sola replied, as their lips met and passion consumed them.

* * *

The next day, they loaded their stuff onto the boat, as they prepared to return to Milawi to their ship.

"I'm going to miss you all so much. Promise you'll come back soon," Neela said. Padme nodded and hugged her.

"We'll miss you too and we'll definitely be back, but only if you promise to come visit soon. We'd have so much fun," Padme said.

"I'd love to. As soon as the slow season hits, I will," Neela said.

"You should go now, sweetheart," Jac said.

"But who will help you with the resort, daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, this old man can handle things. I love you honey, but I can't keep you here forever. She's always wanted to see the Capital world. Do you think you can offer a place for her?" Jac asked. Padme smiled.

"I know we can," Padme replied.

"But...I don't have any skills. How will I earn my keep?" she asked.

"Oh believe me, you have just the skills required. When the Senate is in session, I always need help. Besides, just think of all the fun we'll have," Padme gushed. Neela smiled.

"Daddy, are you really sure you'll be okay?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I gotta let you go sometime, honey. You're young and need to get out there and live a little. Just come back and visit your old man once in a while," Jac said, as he hugged her. Neela kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"I love you too," he replied, as she went to pack.

* * *

Riley put his arm around Padme, as she stared out at the ocean. She smiled at him and he kissed her cheek.

"You okay, sweetness?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied. Riley sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"He ain't gonna get near you...not if I have anything to do with it. I wasn't there to protect you the first time, but I am this time," Riley said.

"Daddy, that wasn't your fault. You didn't know me then," Padme said.

"I know...but I wish I would have," Riley replied. Padme hugged him.

"Me too," she said.

* * *

Neela dragged her travel cases down the stairs.

"Let me help you with those,"

She looked up and saw Tyler smiling down at her. She smiled back shyly, as he took her bags.

"Thanks," she said. He winked at her.

"No problem. Anything for a beautiful woman," he said, as he went to load her things. Neela blushed and smiled at his retreating form.

* * *

Anakin pulled Padme into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes," she replied, as he kissed her again.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on!" they heard their kids call. They smiled and joined hands, before boarding the boat, with everyone else. It set sail across the ocean toward Milawi. Once there, they would board their ship and return home to Coruscant...

_That's it for this vignette, but this story is far from over! Forever Destined continues in the next vignette. Here is a small preview of what's to come:_

_One year has passed. Obi-Wan and Sola have a new baby, Neela has adjusted to life on Coruscant, and Anakin is working on a fierce weapon to combat Sifo-Dyas' monster creations. Meanwhile, Riley and Zia are dealing with a troubling case. A serial killer is stalking the streets of Coruscant. Thirty-nine murders, all girls between the ages of 11 and 22. All raped and murdered the same way. But the killer leaves no trace or clues whatsoever. With hysteria growing on Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-Wan are assigned to assist in the investigation. But this sadistic killer, so confident in his ways, enjoys toying with his pursuers. He leaves Anakin shadowboxing, with the promise that it will one day be his own little girl's corpse which he will be picking up. Can Anakin find and stop him, before tragedy strikes his own family? Or is this killer unstoppable? All this and much more, coming soon in...Nightmare on Coruscant. _


End file.
